


Nothing is Hidden Forever

by Kimium



Series: Ghoul AU [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU for Chapter 5, Brief Scene of Eating Body Parts, Ghouls as seen in Tokyo Ghoul series, M/M, Mentions of Eating Body Parts, Read that first or you will be confused, Sequel to Hunger Is The Best Motivation, Set in Chapter 5, ghoul au, post chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Post Chapter 4, Set in Chapter 5. Ghoul!AU. Sequel to Hunger Is The Best Motivation (Read First Or You Will Be Confused).After getting out of the Funhouse and reading the file, Hajime decides to protect his friends by destroying the page revealing who Ultimate Despair is. Unfortunately, with the next murder's motivation gone, Monokuma decides to quickly make up a new one. It's a shame this new motive heavily targets Hajime.(Or: Monokuma lazily recycles a motivation, just now it only applies to Hajime.)





	1. Protecting Didn't Work Out As Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to write and post something! I decided, rather foolishly, to watch Fairy Tail. Just to reveal how old I am, when I was in grade 7 or 8 I used to read it before there was an anime. I fell out of reading it as I got older, but I was suddenly struck with the urge to watch. (In case anyone is wondering, my favourites are Erza, Elfman, Jellal, and Laxus. I also laugh at Ichiya every damn time.)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this story. I knew I had to write more, but I didn't expect this to not be a one shot. I know I have a habit of saying "chapter one of two" and then making it three, but this time I KNOW it will be two chapters. I will FORCE IT to be two chapters.
> 
> (Also, apologies for the terrible series name... I couldn't think of anything else T_T)
> 
> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments. I always appreciate them! If you don't like leaving comments, but still wish to contact me, you can also talk to me on my tumblr, right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com). Until next time!

Being back outside should have felt great. It had been only a few days, but not seeing the sun or breathing in the fresh air would take a toll on anyone. The toll was only amplified by the aftermath of the trial.

Hajime didn’t need to close his eyes to hear everyone’s strangled cries, but especially Sonia’s crying and begging. He could still see her fingers clinging to Tanaka’s arm, holding him close. The smell of sadness, heavy, grey, and sticky clung to everyone, trailing behind them in a slimy trail of misery.

Hajime watched as Komaeda walked slightly ahead of him, humming, his hands jammed into his jacket pockets. No doubt he was still hungry. Monokuma didn’t give them a lot to eat, merely enough so they could participate in a trial without fainting. Sonia’s suggestion to eat and celebrate getting out only marginally raised everyone’s spirits, but was completely ineffective for him.

He didn’t need anything more. The body parts he had eaten in the Final Dead Room was enough for at least three days. Though, Hajime was craving a cup of coffee, but the possible suspicions from the others didn’t justify his craving. If he went and only drank coffee it would raise red flags. It wasn’t worth potentially blowing his cover to the others over a cup of coffee. Looked like he would have to suck it up and pretend to eat so he could keep the pretenses up for everyone.

Well everyone except Komaeda.

Now that the trial was done and he wasn’t trapped, Hajime could once again mull over how strange Komaeda’s reaction was. Not just the accepting part, though that was certainly rare, but in how Komaeda kissed him. Acceptance for survival was something Hajime could have theorized, but the intimacy, the desire that Komaeda had shown was destroying his theory. There was no logical reason for Komaeda to pretend to be attracted to him, so did that make their kissing something more?

Hajime wished he could ask, but not in public. Revealing he and Komaeda had kissed to everyone was on his top list of “never ever”, just under the entry “telling everyone he is a Ghoul”. The only option available to him was to wait until they were alone and in a private place.

“Hajime? Hajiji?”

Owari. Hajime stuffed his thoughts away, “Yes, Owari?”

She pouted, “I was asking if you were going to join us. You’ve been standing there staring into space.”

“I…” Hajime had a chance here, to say no and hide so he didn’t have to pretend to eat, but he also didn’t want to leave everyone. Not after Tanaka’s trial. Guess he would have to suck it up… “Yes, sorry I was thinking.”

“Uh huh.” Owari gave her best grin. It was strained.

Hajime waited until her back was turned before he sighed. Eating actual food was horrible, but throwing it up was equally as horrible. There went his peaceful evening… but if it was for his friends, for their morale, Hajime supposed it would soften the blow. He’d have to remind himself of that when in the bathroom.

Heading into the restaurant with the others, Hajime trailed a little behind, letting everyone grab their food and occupy themselves. He waited until Owari and Souda were sitting before he went and grabbed what would be easy to fake eating. Grapes were good; he could swallow those whole. Same with the watermelon cubes. He also reluctantly got some bread, trying to pick the fluffiest roll so it would sit less heavy in his stomach. He then happily got a cup of coffee.

“Is that all?” Owari gave him a side eye look.

“Owari, we were trapped for a while. Eating too much isn’t good either.” Kuzuryuu saved him from having to come up with an excuse. Hajime made a mental note to do something nice for him.

“No way.” Owari said. Or at least, Hajime thought she said. It was hard to tell with her mouth full, her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk’s.

“Akane… I don’t think that’s good…” Nanami softly said.

“I agree with Nanami.” Sonia said gravely, like she was decreeing something, “Your digestive system…”

Hajime didn’t hear the rest of her sentence. He felt Komaeda sit beside him, warm, solid. Inhaling Hajime could smell cotton and something sweetly burnt, like caramelized sugar. He also somehow smelt clean. Hajime wasn’t sure how, considering there weren’t any baths or showers in the Funhouse, but he wasn’t going to ask.

“My digestive system is fine…” Owari’s voice poked through Hajime’s thoughts.

“Caution is still the best Owari.” Komaeda cheerfully added, “We don’t want you combusting.”

Owari rolled her eyes and groaned at him, “Since when do you care?” Her voice rose a little.

“Owari…” Sonia gently touched her arm, “Please…”

“…Right. Sorry.”

The conversation fell, only for Nanami’s game to chime, signalling some sort of victory. It helped steer the conversation away, treading as lightly as it could over the egg shells of composure. Hajime picked his cup of coffee up and sipped, basking in the deliciousness. Normally he liked having a cup after eating, but he hadn’t received that luxury. This was delayed but still worth it. As he drank his coffee, Hajime felt Komaeda lean closer to him, their faces practically side by side.

“So… when are we going to look at those files?” Komaeda’s voice was pitched low.

Oh. Good question. The files were important and discussing them was a good idea, especially with everyone. Hajime wasn’t going to safeguard the files. Everyone already knew (thanks to the trail) that he had gone into the Final Dead Room and received a reward. Keeping the files a secret would brew distrust and that was the last thing Hajime wanted.

“I was thinking of telling everyone. Perhaps tomorrow.” Hajime whispered back.

“…you want to tell everyone?” Was it just Hajime, or was Komaeda pouting?

“Yes, I do.” Hajime firmly replied, “The files are important to everyone.”

“…Okay I can agree they are important to us all, but you don’t want to review them before hand?” Komaeda was clearly bargaining.

Hajime could play at this, “Good point. I can look at them by myself after this.”

“Hinata!” Komaeda’s voice got a little sharp at the end.

Hajime snorted, a strangled chuckle escaping his throat, “What? You said I should review them before hand…”

Komaeda opened his mouth, but was stopped by a cough. Hajime looked up to see everyone looking at them, varying expressions of curiosity and exhaustion on their faces. Oops. Hajime swallowed and set his coffee mug down.

“Is there something you want to tell us Hajime?” Kuzuryuu’s voice was calm, but firm.

Oh no. They were barely out of the Funhouse and already something could go array. Normally an answer of dismissal was appropriate, but given their situation… not so much.

“I… just was discussing with Komaeda about sharing…”

“…that we’re dating.” Komaeda finished his sentence without batting an eye.

It took Hajime’s brain a full ten seconds to comprehend what Komaeda had said. It was ten seconds too late. The table exploded.

“You are?” Sonia’s eyes were definitely welling up, “Congratulations!”

“Hajime! I’m your soul friend!” Souda’s hand was over his heart. “And you didn’t tell me this!”

“…are you… serious?” Kuzuryuu’s voice sounded lost.

“I didn’t realize we were in that sort of game…” Nanami’s brow was furrowed, her hands tightly gripping her console, “I’m unfamiliar with otome games.”

Did… Nanami just say that?

“Hajiji!” Owari gaped, her fork positioned over her plate.

“It isn’t…”

Hajime tried, but he felt Komaeda’s arm suddenly link with his, pulling them closer together. “We know it isn’t a good time to bring this up.” Komaeda was cheerfully taking the reigns, “But when else could we tell you?” He added sincerely.

Denying was futile and Hajime wanted to stomp on Komaeda’s foot with his own, but knowing his ghoul strength he could accidentally hurt him. All he could do was sit and listen to everyone, bombarding them with questions (well, mainly from Owari and Sonia. Owari with shock and Sonia with delight). Kuzuryuu looked like he wished the last five minutes would rewind and Hajime seconded that notion. Souda was just sulking, muttering about “friendships” and “BFFS”. Hajime would have to talk to him later… after he dealt with Komaeda.

It was only later, after everyone finished eating and were leaving, did Hajime realize Komaeda had eaten everything on his plate for him. That fact made the commotion he caused only slightly better. Not that Hajime was ashamed of being attracted to Komaeda, but the way he used it so underhandedly… Hajime felt like it was his turn to sulk. But he wasn’t going to do that.

Taking his cup of coffee, Hajime exited the restaurant, thankful majority had left before him. He didn’t want to be cornered by someone (Owari and Sonia) with questions. As he left, Hajime could sense Komaeda following him blatantly, all the way back to his cottage, in silence. Hajime lingered at his door, hearing Komaeda rock back and forth on his heels as he opened the door.

“You’re upset.” Komaeda said the moment they were inside.

“I’m not upset.” Hajime sighed, “Though that was underhanded.”

“It was somewhat accurate.” Komaeda shrugged, “At least I hope so.” He softly added, “I mean, we can talk about… what happened. Plus, you did say you wanted to talk about the files tomorrow, so I was doing you a favour.”

So, that was how he looked at it… Hajime rubbed his hair. “I wanted to talk about that too. I’m not opposed to… dating, but you do know I’m a ghoul.”

“I saw you eat those body parts.” Komaeda calmly reminded him, “I’m aware you’re a ghoul. Makes me wonder how you survived up until the Funhouse. You couldn’t have just drunk coffee all the time.”

Hajime bit his lip and decided, it didn’t matter. “The second island. In the diner there is a secret compartment in the fridge. Somehow, and I’m not asking how, there are body parts there daily.”

“Oh… well that answers my question.”

Did Komaeda just take his answer for face value? Hajime sighed, but having a blasé attitude was saving him now. If Komaeda wasn’t composed his secret could have been exposed. That or in a panic Hajime might have… No… he wouldn’t harm anyone. Hajime shook that thought away.

“Shame though… I was going to offer you my arm…”

“Komaeda…”

“Just teasing.” Komaeda laughed, “But… with all seriousness… I did mean it. I would like to date you.”

The room shifted a little. Hajime felt a brilliant burst fill his cheeks. “You do?”

“Yes.” Komaeda patiently repeated, “If you want to date someone like me that is…”

“I do.” Hajime said quickly, less Komaeda think he was changing his mind. “I really do. So long as you’re fine dating a ghoul.”

Komaeda breathlessly laughed and walked over, hugging Hajime tightly, “I’ve seen you eat. I’m fine.”

Hajime carefully returned the hug, “Say, you can… stay here the night.”

“How scandalous.” Komaeda drawled, “I’m sure everyone, or at least Souda and Kuzuryuu, saw me come into your room. We’ll be the talk…”

“Shut it.” Hajime poked Komaeda’s side, “And just tell me if you are or aren’t.”

“So eager.” Komaeda teased, breaking their hug, “But yes, I will.”

~

Hajime woke up, tangled in the sheets, with Komaeda sleeping soundly beside him, still in his clothes from the night before, minus the jacket. Hajime smiled and gently touched Komaeda’s hair, stroking it, before he sat up and stretched. Yawning, Hajime got out of bed, making sure to cover Komaeda properly, and went to wash up.

When he finished he returned to bed, snuggling under the covers. Now that he had a proper room, Hajime was going to relax. Despite that fact ghouls didn’t need as much sleep as humans, being in the Funhouse, with the crummy room and starving had worn down on Hajime. Some rest was good. He was about to lie down when he spotted the file, where he left it the night before, on his desk.

Komaeda’s words, about reviewing it before hand floated in Hajime’s mind. Perhaps he was right. Maybe going in blind wasn’t good. If there was shocking information, someone had to be collected and calm. Getting out of bed again, Hajime picked the file up, hands shaking a little. There was something important inside. He could feel it. Carefully, he opened it, staring at the words.

First, as suspected, there were personality files about everyone on the island, confirming they were a part of Hopes’ Peak… though… Hajime wilted. His file wasn’t there. Why? He was part of the class too, right? He sighed. Maybe that was the catch. Monokuma didn’t give him his file because he beat the Final Dead Room in a way that wasn’t expected. Hajime could easily see Monokuma omitting his file for a petty reason like that. Regardless, he had to move on.

Hajime flipped through the file some more, reading about Hope’s Peak, stuff he already knew, until he got to the end. Riots? Uprisings? Hajime continued to read until his mind spun. If this was real… the outside world was… destroyed? He swallowed and continued to read, flipping to the last page, paling. The words “ _The Ultimate Despair”_ stood out, piercing his mind. Despair… ruins? Hajime silently read the last page, his mind spinning. If that was true… then the apocalypse was real and they…

Hajime cast a look over to Komaeda, who was still sleeping. His speeches about Hope, about fighting Despair were terrifying. That wasn’t how hope worked and Hajime knew it. However, that wouldn’t matter to Komaeda. If he saw this page… Hajime paled. No doubt Komaeda would do something drastic.

Without much thought, Hajime easily and cleanly ripped the page out, leaving no indication it was ever there. Crumpling it into a ball, Hajime glanced around. Simply throwing it out wasn’t an option and Monokuma might consider flushing it away as littering. It would be a technicality, but that was the kind of loophole Hajime had to consider.

Really, there was only one option. Hajime opened his mouth and chewed the paper, swallowing it. It didn’t upset him quite like regular food did, but he would have to throw it up later. If Monokuma wanted to exploit loopholes, so could Hajime. Throwing up wasn’t considered under littering. Hajime knew, since he threw up almost every day.

Resisting the urge to grin, Hajime made his way back to bed. He snuggled close to Komaeda and held him lightly, letting his fatigue roll over him. Sleep came back slowly and smoothly.

~

When he woke again Komaeda was awake, staring at him with a smile. Hajime wanted to call Komaeda out, state that was kind of creepy, but was silenced with a soft kiss. This time Hajime didn’t freeze up. He was well fed and wasn’t as concerned he would hurt Komaeda. Kissing back gently, Hajime took lead, pressing Komaeda to the bed. When they broke their kiss, Komaeda was laughing lightly, lifting a hand to trail in Hajime’s hair.

“Good morning.” Komaeda grinned.

“Same to you.” Hajime moved so he wasn’t pressing his weight on Komaeda, “How are you feeling?”

“I had a good sleep.” Komaeda answered, “Though now I’m hungry. You picked light things and I didn’t take a lot.”

Oh right. “Thanks for that.” Hajime said, “You saved me from having to throw up the food later.”

“You’re welcome.” Komaeda grinned, sitting up, “Do you want to come to breakfast with me anyways? I could grab some things and move to the diner.”

“Wouldn’t that make us stand out?” Hajime asked.

“No worries.” Komaeda beamed, “I’ll just tell them we want a romantic breakfast together.”

Were those sparkles in his eyes? It felt too early to pursue that question. “I suppose that works.” He conceded instead.

“Excellent.” Komaeda got out of bed, “I’m going to wash up and change. Is leaving in fifteen minutes all right with you?”

“Sure.” Hajime agreed.

“Great. And we can look over the file.” Komaeda sweetly added.

The file. Right. No doubt Komaeda would be on that until Hajime caved in. It was best to let him see it. Also, now that the final page was gone… nothing bad would happen. Hajime confidently nodded, “Right, sure. I’ll bring that.”

Komaeda left and Hajime got to work. He wasn’t going to eat only to have to throw up because of the paper inside his stomach. Grabbing a water bottle, he kept in his cottage at all times, Hajime went to the bathroom and forced himself to throw up.

The burning sensation was unpleasant as always, but Hajime dealt with it, sweat forming on his brow. When he finished, he flushed the toilet, smiling weakly. Opening the water bottle, he drank the contents. It wasn’t quite as refreshing as coffee (or blood), but ghouls could tolerate water.

“There.” Hajime whispered to himself, feeling a wave of glee fill him, “Done.”

~

They entered the restaurant to find everyone already there, chatting. After greeting everyone, Hajime went to grab a cup of coffee while Komaeda got food. It would probably raise some questions, but Hajime hoped that an excuse followed with Komaeda’s “romantic breakfast” line would work as a distraction.

“Hey, Hajime, look at this!” Souda was grinning, holding out a small metal bot.

Hajime examined it, walking over. Was that… “Nidai?”

“No, that’s Minimaru.” Nanami corrected.

“I’M MINIMARU!” The bot exclaimed. It even sounded like Nidai.

“I was up all night making this.” Souda said before he handed it over to Owari.

It was obvious why. Hajime watched as Owari took the bot and held it close, her eyes welling up with tears. A softness filled the restaurant. Hajime sipped his coffee, his heart lighter.

Obviously, that was why Monokuma suddenly showed up. Instantly the mood dropped and Hajime wished punting Monokuma was a viable option.

“Why are you here?” Kuzuryuu sounded like he too wanted to punt Monokuma.

“Someone…” Monokuma’s voice was surprisingly grave, “Did something very bad.”

Uh oh. Hajime swallowed, but reassured himself it wasn’t a death. Monokuma would be gleeful if that was the case.

“My generosity has been SQUANDERED.” Monokuma suddenly sprung tears. How that was possible given he was a robot, Hajime wasn’t sure. Perhaps he could ask Souda later?

“What generosity?” Kuzuryuu continued to speak for them all, his voice dull.

“I cannot believe after all I went through…” Monokuma completely ignored Kuzuryuu, “It was so precious and you ruined it. So, I decided if something precious of mine has been taken away… so will something of yours!”

What? Before they could react, Monokuma swiped Minimaru from Owari and Komaeda’s jacket. How he managed to get Komaeda’s jacket was a feat that would remain unsolved, but there were other immediate things to worry about.

“Hey, give that back!” Owari glared.

“Yeah… that is my favourite jacket.” At least Komaeda was mild about it.

“No!” Monokuma cackled, “My original plan has been ruined, so I have decided this is your new motivation. I’ll give all your important things back once someone gets murdered. Or, if I get what was taken from me back.”

That was the motivation? For murder? Hajime blinked.

“Um… I don’t think taking away Minimaru and Komaeda’s jacket is a motive.” Sonia pointed out.

“Yeah, no one is going to murder someone over losing Minimaru and a jacket.” Souda echoed Sonia.

“Oh, it isn’t?” Monokuma’s eye suddenly twinkled, “There are important things you all hold here on this island, as feeble and small as they are, and some of us will do a lot to keep them. So, this is your new motive. DEAL with it.” Monokuma disappeared just as fast as he arrived.

For a moment they stood in silence, before Kuzuryuu stood up, his face a bit pale. “Wait… he said all our important things… that means…”

“He’s taking something from all of us?” Nanami tilted her head, “…childish.”

Kuzuryuu shook his head, “Childish as it may seem… I…” He swallowed thickly, “Ugh this is so embarrassing, but I have an idea.”

“An idea?” Sonia asked.

“We aren’t going to commit murder over losing personal objects, I’m sure if it, but regardless we should tell everyone what Monokuma took from us. As a precaution.”

“How hopeful!” Komaeda sparkled, “Honesty has its own shine of hope, don’t you think?”

“Right… if you say so…” Kuzuryuu rolled his eye, “Anyways, we already know what Monokuma took from Owari and Komaeda, so let’s see what he took from the rest of us.”

Hajime nodded. This was a good idea, even though it sounded silly to say. Knowing what everyone lost was good. Transparency was their ally.

“Okay, I’m going back to my cottage!” Souda raced out.

That was the most logical place. Hajime walked out, trying to think what Monokuma would take from him. He didn’t have anything worth taking except… Uh oh. Hajime felt like realization hit him over the head. This couldn’t be about… no it could be. Hajime froze. The file. That was the original motivation. Obviously. Hajime wanted to smack his head. The information about Ultimate Despair and the identity of Ultimate Despair would break them, but it would shatter Komaeda. So far, all the motives targeted someone specific. Now that the motive was gone, this was the result.

Suddenly, Hajime knew what Monokuma took from him. He almost wanted to groan, because really, it was lazy. It was enough that Hajime wanted to call Monokuma out for recycling what he had just gotten out of, but Monokuma clearly wasn’t above using another motive.

The motive had slipped away from Komaeda and one again, onto him. Hajime ran, ignoring Komaeda calling out after him. He ran until he reached the second island, the diner. Opening the fridge, Hajime expertly located the secret compartment. Inside, was nothing.

Of course, of effing course. Hajime laughed dryly. Great, so food was once again taken away from him. Sure, he wasn’t hungry now, but the time left over was long enough. He’d get hungry and the moment he got hungry that would be all that consumed him. Hajime groaned and punched the floor, feeling the tile slightly crack under his fist.

“Hinata?”

Komaeda. Hajime froze and stood up quickly, swallowing. Now that food was restricted for him and there was more open space available to him… Hajime could easily eat someone and leave no trace of a body.

“Get back.” Hajime squeezed his eyes shut.

“So, he took your food.” Naturally Komaeda figured it out. “Guess he’s sloppily targeting you. Regardless, you need to come up with a lie about what he took from you.”

Right. The here and now. Hajime had to think of something… but what? He wasn’t going to say the file… that was too important. Besides if he lied about that and they found out it would only cause more tension…

“It doesn’t have to be something big.” Komaeda calmly continued, “What about… your tie?”

“Um… they know my tie hasn’t been taken.” Hajime pointed out.

“Just say Monokuma took it while we’re all separated.” Komaeda rolled his eyes, “Here…”

He stepped forward. Hajime took a step backwards, his heart pounding. Once again, he was a ticking time bomb and that made his heart heavy. Komaeda raised an eyebrow and Hajime had to force himself to stand still, letting Komaeda take his tie, ignoring how Komaeda’s fingers brushed against his chest as he untied it. Hajime exhaled and could smell Komaeda, cleaner and sharper than before. Swallowing, Hajime stepped back the moment Komaeda had relieved him of his tie. Rolling it up, Komaeda easily stuffed it into his pant pocket. Hajime blinked. Those were… deeper than he expected.

“I’ll go back to my cottage and hide this.” Komaeda said, “Just in case, don’t follow me so no one can link us together.”

Great, Komaeda states how honesty is hopeful and then orchestrates a minor lie. Hajime wanted to point that out, but Komaeda was helping, so Hajime had no choice but to follow along.

“Fine. Be careful.”

“Don’t worry.” Komaeda grinned, “I am Lucky after all.”

~

By the time Hajime returned to the restaurant, once again, everyone else was there. Sonia’s cheeks were red and Souda’s gaze was directed to the floor. Kuzuryuu’s hand was in a fist and Komaeda didn’t look at him, but Hajime could smell how smug he was. (He even had a new jacket, though it wasn’t olive green, but a dark blue.) It almost made Hajime want to groan, but that would raise questions. Instead he sat down, moving the chair so he wasn’t touching Komaeda. Safety was for the best, after all. Hajime had to force himself to once again stay away from everyone.

“So, what did Monokuma take from us?” Hajime cautiously asked.

“He… took Gundham’s scarf…” Sonia muttered, “He had an extra one and…” She hiccupped lightly.

“He took the rest of the parts I had in my room.” Souda groaned, rubbing his hair, “I was hoping to build another Minimaru…”

“My extra hand-held console.” Nanami said.

“Peko’s sword.” Kuzuryuu quietly answered, his body shaking. “You?”

Time to lie to everyone. Hajime felt his stomach twist, but it was for the best. “My tie. He popped up when we split and grabbed it from me.”

“Basically, Monokuma took my jacket, Minimaru, Tanaka’s scarf, parts for Minimaru, Pekoyama’s sword, Nanami’s hand held console, and Hajime’s tie.” Komaeda summed up.

“I see…” Owari muttered, “Well,” She smiled a little, “Even if the things were important, we aren’t going to kill over this. What kind of motive does Monokuma think he’s cooking?”

“…Yeah you’re right.” Kuzuryuu sat up straighter, “This is the weakest motive to date. What is Monokuma thinking?”

Weakest motive… that meant he was the easiest to manipulate. Hajime held his thoughts and simply nodded with the rest, ignoring how his stomach slowly twisted inside of him.

“Well, now that we got this out of the way.” Komaeda cheerfully pressed on, “Hinata has something to share with you.”

“You have something else to share?” Nanami asked, “Besides informing us of the genre shift I wasn’t aware of?”

Was she still on that? Hajime sighed. “Komaeda is talking about the file I received.”

“File?” Sonia asked, her voice a bit shaky.

“I mentioned it,” Hajime paused, “earlier that I went into the Final Dead Room.”

“Oh, yeah, you did.” Owari nodded.

“You got a prize.” Kuzuryuu connected the dots, “The file.”

“Yes, he did.” Komaeda pulled the file from his jacket pocket.

“Komaeda…” Hajime stared, “Did you take that from my room?”

“Yes?” Komaeda tilted his head, “We did sleep together last night after all…”

“…too much info.” Nanami said with the same deadpan tone she used when Hajime was mixed with that unfortunate misunderstanding ala Tsumiki’s alibi.

“Anyways…” Kuzuryuu shot a look, “What’s inside?”

“That’s what I want to show you.” Hajime swallowed. Time to lie, “It is files on us and Hopes’ Peak Academy. Then… it talks about the Academy in general… and… talks about the world ending, starting from Hopes’ Peak.”

“It does what?” Owari’s eyes widened, “So… about World Ender… and why we’re trapped on this island… Monokuma was telling the truth?”

“You’re sure that wasn’t added in as a joke?” Souda asked.

“I don’t think so.” Hajime shook his head, “The files are legitimate and the information on Hopes’ Peak is also true… I don’t think Monokuma is lying with this file.”

“Great, just great.” Kuzuryuu sighed, “If that’s the case, the world has ended and we’re here. But why? And how?”

“Does the file tell anything more about the world ending?” Sonia asked, “Perhaps who ended the world?”

Hajime felt his stomach twist. The final page did, plain and simple. It was them. However, there was no way he was going to tell everyone. That would make his lie unnecessary.

“Sorry, no, it doesn’t.”

“Of course,” Kuzuryuu took the file from Komaeda’s hands, “Let’s see…” He opened it. “Stuff on us…” He flipped through to the end, “Ah, here, this is about Hope’s Peak… huh?”

Shit. Hajime swallowed. Kuzuryuu was staring at the end of the file. There was no way… he didn’t notice the page missing, did he? Hajime exhaled. Even if Kuzuryuu did… there was a way to pin it on Monokuma. Hajime wished he didn’t have to keep up the lie, but it could spiral out of control…

“There’s something here.” Kuzuryuu’s fingers dug into the back of the file, opening up the paper. The black paper peeled away with ease, revealing more files. Hajime felt his heart stop. If that had anything more on who caused the end of the world…

“This is… Hinata’s file?”

What? Hajime felt his heart rate stop before pounding harshly again. His file? Monokuma had given it after all. What did it say? Did it tell his talent? Hajime reached out, taking the file from Kuzuryuu, who handed it back to him. Hajime eagerly scanned the page, his mouth drying.

“Reserve Course?” Owari read over his shoulder, “You were in the Reserve Course? Isn’t that… for people without a talent?”

Hajime was sure she didn’t mean to be so blunt, but her words hit him hard. No talent… so after all of this… he wasn’t even in the main course? He was just someone who paid his way into the school? Hajime felt like his world was spinning, ground breaking from under his feet. All this time, spending his days with the others, and he wasn’t even in the main course, let alone their class. He truly was an outsider…

“This is an interesting plot twist…well who cares about that?” Nanami yawned.

Huh?

“Yeah, that doesn’t matter.” Owari smacked him on the back, “Haji is still our friend.”

“Precisely!” Sonia nodded furiously, “Hinata is our friend!”

“Who gives a shit about talent anyways?” Kuzuryuu added, “Don’t let this get to you.”

“Best pals for life!” Souda grinned.

Hajime felt his heart lift. “Thanks guys…” He turned his head, looking at everyone smiling, until he got to Komaeda and froze.

Komaeda’s expression was blank. Hajime couldn’t look away. All of Komaeda’s talks about hope, talent, and despair swirled in his mind until it was a blackened mess. Talent was something Komaeda held with high regard. Did this mean Komaeda would suddenly turn on him? Hajime wanted to laugh. How the tides of relationships went, from shaky friendship, to confusion, to mending, to possibly dating, and back to shaky. No… it could plummet to non-existent.

“Yeah… that’s fine.” Komaeda suddenly said.

What? Hajime blinked. Did Komaeda really just… dismiss this? Was that a good dismissal? He couldn’t ask. Hajime’s tongue felt heavy.

“Anyways, is that all this file has to offer?” Komaeda continued calmly.

“I think so?” Kuzuryuu asked, “We can all read this, right Hinata?”

“Yeah, sure.” Hajime muttered, his voice sounding distant.

“Then, I’m going.” Owari stood up, “I’m exhausted. See you later.”

She left. Soon Sonia excused herself, followed by Kuzuryuu, who was still holding the file. Finally, Souda and Nanami left, stretching and yawning, leaving Hajime alone with Komaeda, who hadn’t moved. Hajime could still feel his heart racing under his skin. Was this it? What was Komaeda going to say? Were they going to break up before even trying? Hajime wanted to laugh. How pathetic.

Though, did it matter in the end? Regardless of Komaeda’s feelings, Hajime couldn’t risk anyone. He would have to be alone, strategically planning appearances. No one was going to murder anyone and Monokuma wasn’t getting the page back. This was now at a standstill and it would only take one push to ruin everything. Hajime wasn’t going to let that happen. He stood up, but was stopped by Komaeda, touching his hand.

“Wait please.” Komaeda softly said.

Hajime flinched, “Yes?”

“I was thinking… perhaps the file is wrong.”

“Excuse me?” Hajime raised an eyebrow.

“Well, these are official files.” Komaeda continued, “Ones the school board would have to see. Even Monokuma can’t change files. Or more accurately, he won’t because we’re sure everything in here is real.”

“What’s your point?” Hajime asked.

“I mean, perhaps your talent is rooted in your nature as a ghoul.” Komaeda continued, “But for reasons I just stated, there was no way they’d put that on the official files.”

Interesting theory. Hajime wished he could have so much belief as Komaeda. “Still, if you’re correct you’re suggesting Hopes Peak let a ghoul willingly into the school. That sounds ridiculous.”

“Hopes Peak is a ridiculous school.” Komaeda pressed, “They let people like Kuzuryuu in and he’s Yakuza.”

That… was true. Kuzuryuu’s Family wasn’t all sunshine and roses.

“Anyways, that’s not important right now.” Komaeda continued, “What’s important is figuring out what you’re going to do now that your food is gone. A part from murder or returning whatever Monokuma claims was taken from him, you won’t be able to properly eat.”

Finally, something easy to explain. “Isn’t it obvious?” Hajime asked, “I avoid everyone unless I absolutely need to see them. I got a couple of days left before I’ll feel hunger slowly creep in. That timer still has quite a few days left on it.”

“That’s a terrible plan.” Komaeda dryly pointed out.

“It’s the best I got.” Hajime groaned.

“You could always eat my arm.” Komaeda waved his left arm.

“I’m not doing that.” Why was Komaeda so calm about that plan? “Anyways, even if I did you’d need a reason to why you suddenly don’t have an arm.”

“Oh, that’s easy.” Komaeda smiled, “The Fifth Island is open. You missed Monomi telling us that. It apparently has factories on it. I could just say I tripped into something.”

Great. Just what Hajime needed. Komaeda having a sort of decent explanation to losing an arm. “No. I’m not eating your arm.”

Komaeda pouted, but dropped his arm. “Fine… but the offer is always open.”

~

With Komaeda’s too cheerful willingness to part with his arm, Hajime left the restaurant, heading to the fifth island. Komaeda trailed beside him, humming, their fingers brushing as they walked side by side.

To Hajime’s horror, Komaeda had told the truth about the fifth island and all he could see, apart from a street with random food stalls, were machines and factories. There was even a military base. Souda would at least be enthusiastic about the machinery. Still, he skirted quickly through the areas, hoping Komaeda wouldn’t get any other ideas about hacking off his arm.

With exploring done, Hajime found himself unsure of what else to do. Logically he should stop moving and wasting energy, but he (unfortunately) knew from experience that it wouldn’t help. Avoidance was also high on his list, but Komaeda wasn’t leaving him. It should have filled Hajime with warmth, to have someone close by regardless, but all he could feel was a chill, burning like dry ice in water.

It wasn’t fair, that as soon as he and Komaeda agreed to potentially start dating Monokuma struck again. Everything was already rolling downhill thanks to Monokuma taking his only safe supply of food, but now he took his budding relationship with Komaeda too? Why did he take two things from him? Or would Monokuma state this was simply the result of one thing gone. Knowing him, he would wiggle out of this with cause and effect as his argument…

There wasn’t a way to win, was there?

“You’re awfully quiet Hinata.” Komaeda commented, “Was it the file? Don’t worry too much about it. I’m sure there is something more.”

“It’s not the file.” Hajime sighed, “I told you already. Now that I don’t have food I’m a threat to you all.”

Komaeda huffed, crossing his arms, “And I already told you that I’m perfectly fine with the idea of parting with my arm.”

“And I said I’m not eating your arm.” Hajime groaned out, “Look, let’s drop this and focus on something else.”

“Oh, what do you want to talk about then?”

Komaeda’s voice was mild, but Hajime couldn’t help but feel like he was poking at him. No matter. Hajime shoved his fears aside. He had a couple of days before he felt hunger and he could try to ignore it. That and drink coffee. Taking Komaeda’s hand, Hajime laced their fingers together, feeling the warmth seep into his body. Despite the heat of the island, Komaeda’s warmth was different and it made his heart flutter a little. It gave Hajime the strength to not worry. He was going to spend time with Komaeda, not let Monokuma’s pettiness get in the way.

“Let’s just spend time together.” Hajime said.

“That’s a completely different tune to just two minutes ago.” Komaeda pointed out, but he wasn’t moving.

“Shut it.” Hajime rolled his eyes, “I just decided to not let this get in the way.”

“How hopeful.” Komaeda’s eyes sparkled in reply, “You’re bursting with Hope Hajime. So, where shall we go?”

Tugging Komaeda, Hajime shrugged, “Let’s just go where we want.”

“Sure.” Komaeda followed, “Wherever you want.”

“I said we.” Hajime corrected.

“… right. We.” Komaeda agreed slowly.

~

That evening Komaeda tugged Hajime into his cottage. It was a bit jarring to be in another cottage not his own, Komaeda’s a mirror image, but Hajime didn’t have time to analyze. Soon he was pushed against the wall, Komaeda kissing him sweetly, gentle. Hajime groaned and appreciated the softness. It helped him not lose himself in lust and heat, potentially hurting Komaeda. Still, that threat didn’t hinder Komaeda from pushing just a little bit more. Hajime broke their kiss and glared. Komaeda laughed.

“Don’t worry about me.” Komaeda pulled away, brushing Hajime’s bangs as he did so, “I’m lucky.”

“That’s no excuse.” Hajime pointed out.

“What’s the point of luck if you always play it safe?” Komaeda tilted his head, “Luck requires some form of risk, small and minimal it sometimes is, in order to see it.”

“I don’t need you using me as a demonstration for your luck.” Hajime straightened his shirt. It was weird without his tie.

“Everyone, in the end, can end up a victim of my luck.” Komaeda sagely, said, his voice dipping, “Anyways, want to sleep here tonight? A change in habits is always good.”

Hajime wanted to ask if Komaeda was worried he’d wake up to something being eaten, but he held it. Komaeda would bring his arm up again. Hajime knew it. Instead he nodded. Komaeda beamed and stepped forward, hugging him. Hajime returned the hug, closing his eyes. Worrying about what would happen could wait a bit longer. For now, he would hold Komaeda in his arms for the night.

~

The next day at breakfast Hajime sipped his cup of coffee and tried to not watch Komaeda, Souda, and Nanami eat. Even though the idea of human food was revolting, Hajime’s brain was equating it to him eating. His mouth watered and Hajime practically drained his coffee cup at lightening speed, wishing he had something else to sustain him.

“Dude… you’re drinking a lot.” Souda said, blinking, “Did you sleep well?”

Hajime opened his mouth to tell Souda to not worry, but Komaeda once again beat him to it.

“No, Hinata was up all night.”

The implications to Komaeda saying it smacked Hajime firmly. Souda gaped and turned, his cheeks burning. Nanami didn’t pause in her game, but her brow furrowed slightly.

“Too early.” She muttered.

This was humiliating. Hajime felt his cheeks starting to burn. His only saving grace was the fact it was only Souda and Nanami present. Holding back a glare at Komaeda, Hajime wordlessly picked up a few grapes and swallowed them whole. That didn’t help his stomach from groaning at the weight and his tongue curl at the squishy, rotting taste. He stood up and grabbed his coffee mug.

“I’m not hungry is all.” Hajime said, hoping to regain some of his composure. “Enjoy the rest of your meal.”

He left, but not before taking some more coffee. Heading to his cottage, Hajime shut the door and exhaled slowly. Setting his coffee mug on his desk, he went to the bathroom and forced himself to throw up. Of course, he could handle having more than just grapes in his stomach and for a longer period of time, but the sooner he got it out, the better.

After he finished, Hajime collapsed against the floor, exhaling deeply. It took him a moment to stand up and walk out, grabbing his coffee mug. The coffee was warm by now, not hot, but it would have to do. Draining it, Hajime set his mug down and walked over to his bed, flopping down.

This was horrible. A day after and he was already in so much trouble. Why did Monokuma think recycling this one was a good idea? Obviously… he felt a murder would happen because sooner or later Hajime knew he’d snap. It was the only solution to ending his hunger since there was no way they could return what Monokuma felt was taken from him. And since that was the last page in the file, the page Hajime had destroyed, there was no way that option was available.

Closing his eyes, Hajime turned over and drifted.

~

_“So, were you able to eat?” Kuzuryuu asked._

_Hajime paused, feeling his limbs stiffen, but he forced himself to talk, “Yeah, I did. After I cleared the Final Dead Room.”_

_“I saw him finish eating.” Komaeda added, “I then informed him of Nidai’s death.”_

_“I see…” Kuzuryuu muttered, “So, you were inside the Final Dead Room the entire time? I suppose that means you have an alibi.”_

_“Yes, on top of that, while the murderer did use the passageway from the Final Dead Room for their plan, they need not go through the puzzle part once they cleared it once.” Komaeda continued._

_Then we shall cast our trust in Hajime.” Sonia said like she was declaring a decree._

_Hajime felt his heart lighten a little before it sunk. Alibi was good, but that simply meant he was off the hook for suspicion. Someone else in their group committed the murder. It hurt, but this was all they could do to move forward. Steeling himself, Hajime looked around the room. As he scanned, he saw Monokuma sitting at his podium. Hajime paused. Something felt off, but he wasn’t sure what. He didn’t want to stare too long at Monokuma. Who knew? Staring at Monokuma might invoke a punishment. Hajime didn’t put it past the bear. Sighing he focused. It was time to finish the trial._

_~_

_“Aw, it’s such a shame this is the only thing revealed here today.” Monokuma was pouting._

_Hajime wanted to think more on Monokuma’s words. What was the bear planning? Was there something else in store? He wanted to concentrate, but he couldn’t. He had finished the summary of the case and the votes had been cast. His brain felt mushy and fuzzy. Hajime could barely concentrate. Not when the dark fingers of Despair were settling in. Sonia was crying and clinging to Tanaka’s arm. Sadly, those weren’t the only tears that would be shed._

_“Oh well, let’s get to the heart pounding excitement, the event you’ve all been waiting for!” Monokuma was twirling and sparkles again, “It’s Punishment Time!”_

~

Hajime woke up, sweating. He blinked before he relaxed, turning around. It was a dream. Just a dream of the past. Nothing more. It was to be expected, but it still didn’t make him feel any better. This was his reality now; stuck and forced to watch murders, though hopefully, not for long. Hajime curled and touched his stomach. He didn’t feel hungry, but it would happen soon. Only this time, he was stronger. He wasn’t going to eat anyone. Not his friends. Hajime bit his lip. He’d rather die starving than eat them.

Sitting up, Hajime stretched and looked out his window. It wasn’t as bright, indicating it was late afternoon. No doubt if he didn’t make an appearance by supper everyone would worry. He swallowed. It was a balancing act now. He had to appear frequently enough to not warrant suspicion, but not enough that he’d be tempted.

It would be tough, but he could do it. Hajime firmly nodded to himself. This was it. His final test. Once that timer ran out he had no idea what would happen to them, but until then he was going to protect everyone.

~

“You didn’t appear at lunch.” Komaeda pointed out later that evening.

“We don’t usually meet up for lunch.” Hajime countered.

“Just reminding you to not draw suspicion.” Komaeda didn’t even blink. “Here.”

He handed Hajime a cup of coffee. Hajime gratefully took it. “Thanks.”

“I’m a bit jealous.” Komaeda leaned into Hajime, wrinkling the sheets underneath them. “I can’t drink coffee this late. It keeps me up.”

“Ghouls aren’t affected by caffeine.” Hajime answered.

“Really?” Komaeda’s eyes were wide, “So you can’t have a pick me up when you’re exhausted?”

“Ghouls aren’t affected by the need of sleep quite like humans.” Hajime continued.

“You aren’t?” Komaeda asked, “So, when you’re sleeping with me…”

“I’m resting, but it isn’t exactly necessary.” Hajime sipped his coffee. “However, we can enjoy sleep just like humans can. I like it, so I do my best to maintain a pattern. It also helps us blend in. Ghouls are only tired if we use too much energy or if we’re hungry.”

“Oh, okay. I just didn’t want to be the source of discomfort for you.” Komaeda said with a small fidget.

Hajime lifted his free arm and wrapped it around Komaeda, tugging him closer, the blankets at their waists pooling around them, “You aren’t. Don’t worry.”

Komaeda snuggled in and smiled. It made Hajime’s heart warm.

~

Hunger struck Hajime two days later. He woke to the feeling slowly churning in the pit of his stomach. It was like a small parasite slowly eating away at his insides. Hajime sat up and looked over at Komaeda, who was sleeping soundly. His shirt was wrinkled and his hair a mess. Hajime thickly swallowed. He could smell Komaeda and it made his stomach rumble. His mouth salivated and Hajime had to swallow again. This wasn’t good. His mind wasn’t properly healed from the last time he was starving. His brain was screaming for food, so he wouldn’t have to go through what he did in the Funhouse again.

This was pathetic. Hajime couldn’t cave in that soon. Scrambling out of bed, Hajime forced himself to follow his morning routine. When he finished, Hajime looked over at Komaeda. He was still sleeping, chest softly rising. It made Hajime’s heart ache to leave Komaeda without a word, but it was for the best. Slipping out of the cottage, Hajime carefully made his way to the diner on the second island.

Rummaging around, he located a coffee maker and some ground coffee. Carefully, he made a pot, letting the smell fill the area. Only Komaeda would look for him here, but Hajime had intentions of leaving as soon as he had some coffee.

When the coffee was done, he drank it quickly, feeling the heat on his tongue. It didn’t burn, but it did leave an uncomfortable tingle. Satisfied, and not feeling his stomach rumble as harshly as it did earlier, Hajime washed everything up and left.

Being alone wasn’t entertaining, but Hajime didn’t want to risk anyone. If this was what he had to deal with, he was in for many long days. Coffee was only preventing the inevitable, like ice against a strong fire.

“No, I can do this.” Hajime muttered.

“Talking to yourself? That’s the first sign of someone slipping.”

Hajime held a groan and turned around. Monokuma was in front of him, hands over his mouth, giggling with glee. It reminded Hajime of an impish child, except Monokuma really was demonic. Just what Hajime wanted to see.

“Go away.” Hajime snapped.

“Oh wow, you’re not very polite.” Monokuma shook his head, “Though this is what you get for destroying my gift.”

“It is my prize.” Hajime countered, “I can do what I like with it. Once you gave it to me, those files were in my hands.”

“So brutish.” Monokuma gasped, “Is that how you treat all presents? I worked hard on those files.”

This was going no where. Hajime wasn’t going to deal with this. “If that’s all you wanted to say to me, I’ll best be off.”

“Oh, where to? Sulking on your own?” Monokuma countered sharply.

Hajime froze. “None of your business.”

“I know what you’re thinking.” Monokuma’s voice took a smug, dark edge, “You think you can stave your hunger off, limit your time with the others. How noble, and stupid. A meal is practically walking into your arms every night and you’re ignoring him.”

Just because Hajime knew Monokuma could see everything on the island didn’t make the confirmation any better. Couldn’t he have at least a little privacy while he was with Komaeda? It was too much to ask for and Hajime wasn’t about to do that. Monokuma would see it as begging. Besides if Komaeda heard that it might give him ideas that Hajime was trying to flush out.

“I’ll be fine.” Hajime forced himself to say, “I’m not going to eat anyone.”

“Hmm…” Monokuma tilted his head, “You aren’t? Is that a wager? Fine… guess I got to step it up a notch…”

Hajime opened his mouth, but Monokuma disappeared before he could say something. Staring at the open space that once occupied Monokuma, Hajime felt a weight in his stomach. This… was bad. He could feel it. Monokuma was doing something, and Hajime couldn’t see what, like it was dancing in the shadows, just waiting to swallow him whole.

~

The next day, Hajime figured out what Monokuma did. He stood, blankly staring at the diner’s counter. The coffee. There was no coffee. He had looked through all the cabinets and there was nothing. Hajime’s stomach twisted and curled. There was no way Monokuma should have been able to do that… but here they were.

Slamming the cabinet shut, Hajime ran his fingers through his hair. No doubt the coffee in the restaurant was also gone. He was screwed. Now, there was no way Hajime could last. He wanted to break something, but Monokuma would find a way to punish him for that too.

“You’re looking pale.” Monokuma was there.

This was the icing on the proverbial cake. Hajime smacked his forehead, rubbing his temples, “I’m not in the mood.”

“Oh? What are you going to do? Eat me?” Monokuma laughed. “I’ll make a little bet with you.”

A bet? “Isn’t the house always stacked against the player?” Hajime dryly asked.

Monokuma laughed loudly, clutching his stomach, “You’re such a wet blanket. Stacking the odds is what losers do. I swear I won’t do that. Bear’s honour.” He lifted one paw.

“You don’t have honour.” Hajime countered.

“Such cruelty.” Monokuma gasped, “At least hear me out.” He didn’t give Hajime time to answer, “I bet you won’t last until tomorrow.”

Last? Last as in not snap, kill, and eat someone? Or eat a body part off of someone? Hajime had the feeling it was both, a catch all for simply him “eating someone”. Murder was probably the end goal for Monokuma, but he’d probably settle for Hajime simply nibbling on someone’s flesh.

“I can last longer than this.” Hajime said, wishing he felt as confident as his voice sounded. “Besides, what’s in it for me should I win?”

“I’ll return your food supply and coffee.” Monokuma answered, “I swear.”

Hajime eyed him. This was clearly a trap. Monokuma was going to do something to weigh the odds in his favour. He was going to cheat somehow. Yet, Hajime couldn’t pass this up. It hurt him to admit, but Monokuma following through with the bet was beneficial.

“You promise?” Hajime asked, “Not going to pull the rug underneath me in the name of Despair?”

“No way, me?” If Monokuma’s eyes could have sparkled, they probably would have, “If you win I’ll feel despair that I lost such an easy bet.”

When he put it that way, it was almost insulting. Still, if Monokuma thought it would be an easy win for him, Hajime was going to prove him wrong. He just hoped he wouldn’t regret this. “Okay, fine, you got a deal.”

“Upupupu excellent!” Monokuma twirled, “Good luck! You’re going to need it.”

Once again Monokuma disappeared. Hajime stared at the space where he once was and sighed. This was the stupidest idea he had ever conjured up. A bet with Monokuma? One that put his friends on the line? This was going to end badly.

No. Hajime shook those thought away. That was what made this bet sway in his favour. His friendship with the others was strong. He wasn’t going to let Monokuma get between them. He could do this. Hajime firmly nodded. There was no way he was going to lose. Not when his friends were on the line.

“I got this.” Hajime firmly told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghouls: As a recap to anyone not familiar with Tokyo Ghoul, ghouls can only consume two things: humans and coffee. As for the time limit to when they need to eat next, I sort of extrapolated from the series. It's not really stated how long a ghoul can go without eating, but I suspect they can last a few days without eating. Also, ghouls can eat human food, but it's disgusting to them and they need to throw it up or it will make them sick.
> 
> Otome games: generally games that focus on dating, usually with a female protagonist and multiple guys to pick from. Think games like Kamigami no Asobi.
> 
> Fridge in the diner: I figured Monokuma would supply Hajime with food (that he created thanks to the Neo World Program) because he can't use Hajime's hunger as a motivation for every murder.
> 
> Water: I figured on top of humans and coffee, ghouls can consume water because... well every living thing can. Plus coffee is made with water so...
> 
> Peko's sword: I like to think Kuzuryuu got to keep it afterwards.
> 
> Talent as a Ghoul: Just Komaeda's speculation. I'm keeping it that Hajime was still "ordinary" in the eyes of Hope's Peak (since he didn't let them know he was a ghoul in the first place).
> 
> Trial scene: I had to make some of the trial AU to fit in with my first story.
> 
> Caffeine and sleep: I made that up for ghouls just based on what I've seen in the series. While I'm sure the sleep one is a bit more accurate, the caffeine one is just my head canon.


	2. Lost the Battle, Won the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you're all well. I'm sorry this took a while. I just got a part time position, so suddenly I'm swamped with prep and planning for units, lessons etc, but I'll manage!
> 
> Anyways, I had a ton of fun writing this next part. I do apologize though, for having the reveal unfurl the same way. I actually wrote it, stopped and realized, and felt there were limited ways for me to do it anyways so it remains unchanged.
> 
> All my notes and little head canons for Ghoul Hinata are at the end, so if you're confused about something, please read those. I did my best to explain!
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, those always make my day! Also, you can always message me on my [tumblr](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com)

With the bet sealed with Monokuma, Hajime had to create a plan. Even if the bet felt simple, there was no way he could just walk into this blindly. There was no doubt in Hajime’s mind Monokuma would do something behind the scenes. He wasn’t going to just let Hajime go about his day freely. No, the bear had something planned. Hajime could feel it.

Mainly, Hajime had to keep avoiding everyone. If he managed to run into the others, he had to make sure someone else was with them, never alone. That meant Komaeda too. Well… more accurately, especially Komaeda. With his insistence that Hajime eat his arm, it could end up tipping in Monokuma’s favour.

Next, Hajime had to create an excuse to not hang out with everyone else. That was simple enough. Now that Tsumiki was gone, Hajime could fake sick and not many people would question it, or be able to question it with the authority Tsumiki could. Temporary was all he needed. If he could last until tomorrow, then all would be returned and the motive would be over. Though, Hajime tilted his head, did that mean Monokuma would come up with another motive?

Hajime paused. This motive was merely a recycling of the Funhouse. Perhaps Monokuma saw this motive as a preliminary round, waiting to reveal something later. That was a possibility, but Hajime couldn’t worry about it. He firmly shook his head. Regardless of Monokuma’s potential alterative motives, he had to focus on the one in front of him.

“Hajime?” Sonia was walking up, Owari in tow, “Good morning.”

“Hey Hajiji!” Owari waved, “We didn’t see you at breakfast.”

“Good morning.” Hajime greeted, “I woke up early.” The lie slipped easy through his lips.

“Well, do you want to join us?” Owari slapped her arm around Hajime’s shoulders.

The rest of her words were lost on Hajime. His heart jolted and his stomach immediately burned. He could feel his mouth salivating, threatening to drip. This… was too intense. Hunger surged through his veins and Hajime could feel his vision blur. He looked down. This wasn’t good. What was this? It was as if his hunger was accelerated, like someone was able to tamper with his body and change things.

That was impossible, but somehow, Hajime wasn’t going to put it past Monokuma. He had to have done something to him, right? Not that he had any proof. Even if he accused Monokuma, he’d deny it.

“Haji?” Owari was bending forward, looking at him, her arms on her hips, “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry, what did you say?” Hajime forced himself to sound steady.

“We were asking if you wanted to accompany us to the theater.” Owari repeated.

“I’m certain now that Monokuma’s motive is gone, there’s bound to be other movies.” Sonia explained.

A movie theater. Alone with the two of them in a darkened space. Hajime could easily, and quietly, snap someone’s neck if the movie got loud and then kill the other one after. It would be another double murder, but it was possible… he blanched at the dark possibility. Not on his watch.

“Thank you for the offer, but I’m off to see Komaeda.” Hajime easily lied once again.

“Oh my,” Sonia clasped a hand to her lips, eyes widening, “If that’s the case, we shall not disturb your date Hinata.”

Date… where did she get that from? Hajime wanted to correct her, but it would be too much work. “Uh… thanks.”

“We’ll see you later Hajiji!” Owari grinned before walking off.

“See you later Hinata.” Sonia gave a small bow before following Owari.

Hajime stood rooted, staring at their backs. The hunger pains returned, hot and sweltering, threatening to consume him. He stared at his hands, the outline blurring. Hajime shut his eyes tightly and inhaled deeply. Monokuma did something. Hajime couldn’t help but repeat the same conclusion, feeling it drive deeply in his mind. How escaped him, and it made Hajime kick the ground, growling. There was no way Monokuma could make him feel hungrier.

Right?

“I can’t worry about that.” Hajime muttered.

He made his way to the library and buried himself in the corner, surrounding himself with books, slouching into the seat. Making his way back to his room was a possibility, but Hajime didn’t want to risk running into anyone else. Especially with this new revelation that Monokuma was certainly doing something behind the scenes to make him feel hungrier.

Opening a book, Hajime attempted to read, but the words slowly blurred on the page and he couldn’t string the sentences together. The story fell apart and Hajime lost track of the plot. Groaning, he set the book down, rubbing his temples. At this rate, without anything to distract himself, he really would snap. How pathetic. If he snapped he’d prove Monokuma right.

The thought of proving Monokuma right burned in his mind. Hajime opened the book again and forced himself to read, but his mind spun. Yawning, Hajime set the book down and rubbed his eyes. What was happening? He shouldn’t be tired, it was barely morning, he was a ghoul, and he had rested.

“Hajime?”

This time it was Kuzuryuu. Hajime swallowed. He could smell Kuzuryuu from the entrance. He smelt warm, like he was outside for a while and the sun had soaked into his clothes and skin. A layer of an earthy smell, like the polished floors of a dojo danced underneath. There was something definitely wrong with him. Standing up abruptly, Hajime looked towards the entrance. He had to get out, had to leave before Kuzuryuu was trapped inside the library with him. With the strange way he was feeling, Hajime wasn’t sure things would end well.

“Hajime?” Kuzuryuu’s voice was closer.

“Sorry.” Hajime blurted out, “I’m… not feeling well. I think I need rest.” He quickly added.

“You are?” Kuzuryuu’s eye widened, “Makes sense. Starving in the Funhouse had to do something to us.”

“Yes,” Hajime grasped Kuzuryuu’s logic, “I think you’re right.”

Kuzuryuu gave a small smile before it dropped, “Well, go rest. I’ll have everyone come around later.”

“What?” Hajime blinked. That wasn’t the direction he was expecting.

“Since Tsumiki is gone…” Kuzuryuu softly said, “We need to watch out for each other.”

The sentiment was sweet, so sweet it burned Hajime’s heart. Kuzuryuu had come a long way from when Hajime had first met him. It was sad that the change came around through Pekoyama’s violent end, however, Hajime believed that this softer, kinder Kuzuryuu had always been there, just used to being buried.

That being said, Hajime really needed to be left alone, at least until he won the bet with Monokuma. Then all would be well.

“I… understand… but if it isn’t from starving in the Funhouse I might pass something onto someone.” Hajime was grasping at straws, but he wasn’t giving up.

“I’m sure that risk is not going to stop us.” Kuzuryuu dryly pointed out, “Just, go get rest and we’ll be around to check up.”

He wasn’t going to win. Hajime exhaled and numbly nodded, his muscles unyielding. Kuzuryuu wasn’t going to budge and everyone else would follow through. All he could do was hope for the best. Maybe he could ask Komaeda to help… Hajime paused. Knowing Komaeda he’d just offer his arm again.

“All right.” Hajime tried to not sound exasperated, “I’ll go.”

Thankfully Kuzuryuu stepped out of the way, outside, not in the library. The breeze blew and helped dispel the scent waffling off of Kuzuryuu. Hajime did his best to not stare as he passed Kuzuryuu, but he couldn’t help but see the veins under Kuzuryuu’s skin, the blood pumping warm and thickly through. Hajime’s mouth watered as his mind conjured the coppery taste of blood and muscle…

“Hajime?” Kuzuryuu’s voice was practically in his ear. “You look a bit flushed.”

Hajime pulled himself away, blushing when he realized he had practically invaded Kuzuryuu’s personal space.

“I’m… sorry.” Hajime said through his teeth.

“Are you feeling dizzy?” Kuzuryuu inquired, “You’re staggering a bit.”

Hajime silently thanked his blessings Kuzuryuu read his invasion as being ill. “I’m fine. I’ll be in my cottage.”

He forced himself away, walking at a normal pace, slow and painful. It felt like he was wading through a sea of Jell-O. When he was far enough away that Kuzuryuu wouldn’t see, Hajime picked his pace up, running back to his cottage. Slamming the door shut, Hajime locked it and collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. The room was slowly being tinted red and the room felt hot.

“What’s happening?” Hajime groaned, running his fingers through his hair.

“You look rough.”

Why was Monokuma in his room? Hajime felt like he had just seen Monokuma, making the bet, but it had been a couple of hours. It was a couple hours too soon. Ideally, he wouldn’t see Monokuma ever again, but such lofty hopes were best left unthought.

“What do you want?” Hajime stood up, wobbling a bit.

“I heard you’re not feeling well.” Monokuma sweetly said. Hajime could swear flowers were hovering.

“I’m sure you’re not visiting me out of the kindness of your heart.” Hajime countered, “So, what do you want?”

“Rude.” Monokuma placed a paw over his chest (like he even had a heart), “And do you know what happens to rude people?” His red eye glinted.

Before Hajime could speak, Monokuma disappeared. How Monokuma did that, Hajime didn’t know and he was sure he’d never find out. Walking over to his bed, Hajime sat down and looked at his door. There was no telling when Kuzuryuu would arrive with everyone, but Hajime would be able to smell and hear when they were arriving, meaning all he had to do was play along.

Though… with Monokuma’s ominous words, Hajime wasn’t sure what to expect. All he could guess was his day wouldn’t be smooth. Not that it was going smooth, but if Hajime was careful…

Another dizzy wave suddenly hit him. Hajime curled over and wrapped his arms around his stomach. The room shifted from red to normal and back to red. Hajime’s mouth tingled and his fingers gripped his sides, nails digging in. He tried to force his hands to relax, but Hajime’s fingers dug harder and he could feel his shirt giving in…

A knock on his door disrupted his thoughts. Hajime snapped his gaze up, his heart freezing in place. No… he couldn’t have anyone come inside… He shut his eyes and deeply breathed in. It was fine. He had locked his door.

“Hajime?” Komaeda walked in. How did he…? “The door was unlocked.” Komaeda said, as though he had read Hajime’s mind.

It had to be Monokuma. Hajime held back a groan. It was too late to worry about what Monokuma had done. Looking up, Hajime saw Komaeda flinch slightly, his foot stepping back before he stepped fully inside, shutting the door behind him.

“There you are.”

Komaeda kept walking closer. Hajime could smell the cotton, the sand, the almost burnt smell of sandalwood. It invaded his mind and before Hajime knew it he had moved off the bed, kneeling on the floor, Komaeda under him. His vision blurred red. Komaeda looked up, blinking calmly, arms pinned to his side. At this proximity, Hajime could feel his heat, waffling off him, curling in delicious tendrils. Hajime leaned closer, nose practically buried in Komaeda’s hair. He could do it. He could take a nibble, bite Komaeda’s ear off…

“Hajime…” Komaeda wasn’t struggling, “I didn’t expect you to be so forward, but I like hearing. My arm, however, is still up for grabs.”

His words pierced Hajime’s mind. His vision returned, the red disappearing until it was away from his eyes. The hunger that twisted in his stomach was still present, but he forced it down, feeling the cold touch of realization fill faster than his hunger. He had… he was so close to…

“I’m sorry.” Hajime tried to scramble off Komaeda, but Komaeda gently lifted his arm, now unpinned, and touched Hajime’s face.

“Your eyes… they’re back to normal.” Komaeda mused softly, “It’s interesting to see them red and black.”

So that was why Komaeda flinched while walking in. Hajime shook his head. Now was not the time. He had to get away from Komaeda before he did something he’d regret. Or before Komaeda thought he could talk him into eating his arm. However, before he could move, the door swung open. Hajime whipped his head up, feeling Komaeda’s fingers fall away, and froze.

Sonia’s hands were over her mouth, staring. Owari stared. Souda and Kuzuryuu looked like they were ready to turn around. Nanami barely looked up from her game before sighing and muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “oh, so they’re at that scene…” Hajime was not pursuing that line of thought.

“We’ll just be going…” Souda partly turned around.

“Oh, yes, I’m sorry!” Sonia blushed vividly, “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“I thought you said you were…” Kuzuryuu started before he groaned, “You know what? Never mind.”

Hajime wanted to correct them, but he couldn’t. Even with the knowledge his words would be useless, his stomach kicked into overdrive. Everyone’s smells were filling the cottage and with Komaeda still willing and under him it was very difficult to not… cave in…

“It’s fine.” Komaeda suddenly said, “This is all my fault. I never expected Hinata to be so forward.”

His words snapped Hajime’s wandering mind and stomach. He turned to Komaeda and felt his jaw drop. Was he… adding fuel to the fire? Hajime’s voice escaped him and all he could do was stare, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“…I’m out of here.” Nanami announced, turning around.

“Yeah… we’ll leave you to your… privacy.” Owari casually agreed.

This was all Komaeda’s fault. Hajime watched as everyone fled the scene, Sonia gracefully shutting the door, her blush still painted on her cheeks. It took Hajime a few moments to compose himself, getting off Komaeda.

“You…” Hajime struggled to find the words.

“You’re welcome.” Komaeda brushed his shirt, smugly smiling, “It got everyone away.” He straightened his jacket, “Just give me a few minutes and I can leave too. Unless you want to eat my arm?”

“I’m not eating any thing off anyone.” Hajime grumbled, hating that Komaeda was right. It got everyone away. “You already know that.”

“Right, right.” Komaeda turned, “I’ll be off then.”

Hajime felt his heart twist a little. No, he had to be strong. This was only for a little while longer, then he could relax. Besides, his vision was blurring again, shifting to red and back. No doubt his eyes were changing too. He couldn’t be seen like this. If he was, his secret would be out. Silently he watched Komaeda exit, shutting the door behind him. Quickly Hajime locked the door and slid down, leaning heavily.

Without anyone to keep a façade around, Hajime could feel his mind wandering, running rampant through his skull. His vision violently locked in red and Hajime had to swallow less he drool with anticipation of eating. Shutting his eyes, Hajime tried to ground himself.

This wasn’t normal. He shouldn’t be this hungry. Monokuma was doing something. He repeated those words to himself, as though the words would protect him, keep his actions logical. Knowing the cause of his issues was key. If he could understand the problem it made his reaction less terrifying. He should have known Monokuma wouldn’t play fair.

Too late now. Hajime curled into himself and exhaled slowly. Soon. He had to hold on just a little longer. Then all of this would be forgotten, merely a nightmare in his memories.

~

Evening crawled in slowly, brushing past Hajime’s body, slinking and twisting against him. Hajime could feel the weight of time rest on his shoulders, making him hunch over further. His room was no protection. Hajime’s stomach rumbled against his arms, still wrapped around his torso. Hajime wanted to go over to his bed, but the idea of moving was agonizing. Instead Hajime flopped down against the ground, letting gravity pull him. At this rate he’d end up sleeping on the floor.

A knock filled the room, the sound vibrating against the ground. Hajime blearily opened his eyes, the room sort of a purple tint with the shadows playing into the red tint. He didn’t want to sit up, let alone talk. There was no need to answer. Hajime could smell Komaeda through the door, alive and delicious. His stomach rebelled by growling hotly, the stomach acid bubbling.

“I’m not coming in.” Komaeda’s voice waffled through the door, “I just thought I’d warn you. Everyone is very worried and suspicious something is up. Monokuma also visited us during supper.”

Monokuma did? That news was enough for Hajime to feel a jolt of energy through his body. He turned his body a little, not that he needed it to hear Komaeda, but didn’t get up.

“He was stirring things up, mentioning the traitor.” Komaeda kept talking, “We managed to brush him off, but if he keeps it up…it might be hard.”

Right. A traitor. Hajime felt like the ground was breaking under him. What if Monokuma didn’t mean someone working for Future Foundation, but him? Was being a ghoul considered a traitor? Hajime wasn’t sure, but he knew Monokuma would say anything to get what he wanted. As long as they were trapped Monokuma would keep pushing their buttons, their fears.

“Anyways, just want you to be careful.” Komaeda softly finished, “I’ll go now. Good night Hinata. Sleep well.”

Hajime heard Komaeda leave, his footsteps echoing enticingly behind him. Komaeda already smelt good… so good… it would be easy…

Hajime smacked his face against the wooden floor. No. He had to last until morning. That was all… Hajime forced his eyes shut, exhaling deeply. Perhaps if he got some sleep he could stave off his hunger.

His stomach growled through the entire night.

~

When morning hit, Hajime winced, feeling like he had been run over by a steam roller followed by a snow grater. His side ached from sleeping on the floor and his arm felt numb from being trapped under his weight. His joints creaked and cracked as he moved. A jolt of blood sparked his system and at once his stomach awoke, aching and twisting with a vengeance. But he had survived. Hajime felt a warm satisfaction fill him. Struggling, he tried to sit up, his arms wobbling a bit.

He wished he had a watch. Now that it was morning Hajime had won his bet with Monokuma, but was Monokuma counting down the hours and minutes to be exact? Knowing him, that was what he was doing. Hajime held back a sigh. With no way to tell when he started his bet with Monokuma, going out and potentially running into everyone else was still a risk. Also, even if there was food, Hajime bet it was in the diner. That meant he had to make it there without hurting anyone.

“You look rough.” Monokuma was inside. Again.

“It is way too early for you.” Hajime grumbled.

“Still so rude…” Monokuma tutted, “Regardless, you won. How disappointing. I was so curious what a ghoul would act like when pushed, but you didn’t snap.”

The way he said that… Hajime took a chance, “You were cheating. What were you doing to me?”

“I was doing so such thing.” Monokuma crossed his arms, “Your perspective on what a day is was just different from mine.”

“What?” Hajime numbly blurted out.

“I got control over everything on this island.” Monokuma factually told him. “I was just tweaking with things, changing your body’s perspective on the time passed. Chronologically time has passed normally, but to your body it’s been much longer.”

He did what? Hajime tried to process Monokuma’s ludicrous explanation. He was changing his body’s processing of time? How? Hajime tried to think. Did he get drugged? Was that even possible? As far as Hajime knew most drugs didn’t work on ghouls… but then again that didn’t mean ghouls were immune to being drugged. There were drugs out there that supressed some ghoul abilities. Maybe Monokuma used one of those?

“You drugged the food?” Hajime half asked. That was the only way Monokuma could have pulled it off. “The food in the Funhouse? And in the diner?”

Monokuma laughed his childish laugh, “Believe what you want to believe. I don’t care. I’m just here to tell you there is food in the diner. I didn’t do anything to it. That wouldn’t be fun.”

He left abruptly, just like usual. Hajime could care less. He had won. Even with Monokuma cheating and tipping the bet in his favour, Hajime had won. All he had to do was eat. Monokuma was many things, but Hajime knew there was food in the diner. That wasn’t a lie.

This realization he had won gave Hajime energy. He got up, still wobbling a bit, and forced himself outside. The bright light almost blinded him, but Hajime ignored it all. Walking as fast as he could to the second island, his desire for food carried him.

Entering the diner never felt so good. Hajime’s heart was soaring and his stomach screaming in joy. Ambling over to the fridge, Hajime tugged it open and checked. There, just like Monokuma informed him, was food. Without pause, Hajime devoured the food, tasting the blood, the tissue… it was heavenly. This felt better than when he was in the Funhouse, his appetite carried by victory. Flopping down on the floor, Hajime chewed properly, savouring the taste. When he got to the end Hajime licked his fingers. The hunger had completely disappeared and Hajime could feel with the amount he ate he’d be good for a long while.

He stood up, eating the last bit (a lung) slowly. He’d have to clean himself up. Perhaps make a trip to the beach house now that the shower was in order. Under normal circumstances Hajime avoided the area all together, but he couldn’t walk back to his cottage with a bloodied shirt and face. He’d much rather face getting caught walking half naked than with blood all over his body any day.

Hajime held back a laugh at the idea and was about to exit when the door burst open. He froze, feeling his muscles stiffen. The small bit of lung was still at his lips. Hajime dropped it. This wasn’t happening again. Wasn’t once enough?

Kuzuryuu’s face was ashen the moment he caught Hajime’s form. Hajime saw everyone pile behind him, nearly tripping everyone as they suddenly halted. Only Komaeda (and surprisingly Nanami) calmly stopped, staring with a mild expression.

“Hinata…” Sonia gaped, “You…”

“No… way…” Souda sounded lost, “You’re…”

“I…” Hajime stepped forward and felt his foot squish the last bit of lung. Great… now everyone was looking at his foot, “I…” He reached out.

Immediately Kuzuryuu flinched, stepping back, Souda following. Hajime’s heart ached. This was the Funhouse all over again. Except everyone else wasn’t as crazy as Komaeda. It hurt, but Hajime could see his friendships shattering to the ground. Now he wasn’t Hinata Hajime, their fellow classmate, but a monster.

“You’re a ghoul.” It was Owari who spoke, her voice eerily soft.

Hajime’s hand dropped, bloody and staining his pants. “Yeah…”

“He’s always had food here.” Komaeda calmly cut in, “So if you’re wondering if he’s eaten anyone…”

“Would you shut up for a second?” Kuzuryuu rounded on Komaeda, his single eye dark and clouded, “And always? You knew?”

“You’re giving me mixed signals here.” Komaeda mildly pointed out, “Are those questions rhetorical?”

“Komaeda…” Kuzuryuu growled.

“Fine, fine,” Komaeda raised his hands up, “I only learnt in the Funhouse, after Hinata cleared it. I went in remember?”

“So, you saw him…” Souda looked very pale.

“Yeah.” Komaeda shrugged, “Not a big deal…”

“Not a big deal?” Owari repeated, “No offense Komaeda, but your judgement is clouded here. You’re…” She paused, “Are you two even dating?”

Was this really the time for that question? Hajime felt the question smack him over the head and slightly dispel the tension hovering in the air.

“We are.” Komaeda scoffed, as though that question was the real offense. “I fail to see how Hinata being a ghoul changes much about him.”

“Are you being dense on purpose?” Owari asked, gaping, “What if Hajiji is… the traitor?”

Great. That came back and bit him in the ass. Hajime wanted to throttle Monokuma. This was planned. It had to be. Why else did Monokuma bring that up the night before? He should have known he wasn’t out of the woods. Now, Hajime wanted to yell, he had to pay the price. His secret was revealed and everyone was reacting the way he expected.

“Look,” Hajime slowly started, “If I could say a few words? I’m not the traitor. I know my word is… less than truth worthy now, but I swear that’s the truth. I am, however, a ghoul. Always have been. I understand if this fact is… difficult.”

“You’re right.” Kuzuryuu crossed his arms, “Your word is not trust worthy.”

“But…” Nanami suddenly spoke up, “If Hinata was the traitor he’s been very helpful through all our trials.”

“What if he was just playing us?” Souda asked.

It hurt Hajime to hear everyone distrusting him, but he couldn’t blame them. When they first heard about a traitor the mere thought of him not having a talent was enough for doubt. Now with his biggest secret out (and in the same with Komaeda… Hajime wanted to hit himself for the blunder) distrust was going to run rampant.

“He was starving in the Funhouse just like the rest of us.” Nanami continued, “If Hinata wanted he could have eaten someone, bones and all… right?”

“Uh…” Hajime snapped his mouth shut. Confirming or denying her question was not the best idea.

“I’m sorry Hinata.” Kuzuryuu sighed out, “I just… this is a lot to take in… I…” He ran his hand through his hair, “But until we know who the traitor is…”

“I’m with Kuzuryuu on this… sorry.” Owari stepped back.

Souda merely looked away. Hajime wished he could touch everyone, but with his fingers still bloody that was a bad idea. It would also be a bad idea to lick his fingers in front of everyone.

“I… understand.” Hajime settled for words, “I won’t stop you. I’m sorry for keeping this a secret.”

The three of them left slowly, keeping their gazes on him. Hajime stood as still as he could, not wanting to frighten. When they were gone he focused his gaze on Sonia and Nanami, who were still standing. Hajime turned to Komaeda who also hadn’t budged. Komaeda, Hajime understood, but Sonia and Nanami?

“Hajime?” Sonia softly started, “Is it okay if I call you Hajime now?”

“Sure.” Hajime was just glad she wasn’t yelling or running away.

“Hajime.” Sonia said again, “I understand why you kept this a secret. I wish you didn’t have to hold this burden in your heart for so long. I’m not afraid. You’re still my friend.”

She wasn’t afraid? Hajime felt a mush of emotions smack him. He settled for a smile, hoping his teeth weren’t too stained with blood. Sonia didn’t flinch, but Hajime wasn’t putting it past her to not react out of politeness.

“I agree with Sonia.” Nanami spoke, pulling Hajime out of his thoughts, “I’m sorry you’re now suspicious as the traitor. I also support you. After all, we’re friends.”

“I’m sure the others will come around.” Komaeda brightly said, “This is merely a bump on our road to hope.”

“You…” Hajime almost laughed. Was this Komaeda’s idea of cheering him up? “Never mind. I need to wash up. I’m a mess, aren’t I?”

“Your… face is a bit splotched with blood, yes.” Sonia gently agreed.

“Great…” Hajime flushed, “If you would excuse me…”

“Of, of course.” Sonia stepped away, “Though… if you don’t mind afterwards… I’m just a bit curious…”

Curiosity was fine. Knowledge dispelled fear. Hajime nodded, “I will answer your questions. Meet me at the park in twenty minutes? You too Nanami… if you want.” Hajime added.

Nanami didn’t look up from her game, but she gave a small bob of her head. Taking it as a positive, Hajime left them, carefully making his way back to his cottages. No doubt the others were holed up at the hotel or off somewhere else private. Hajime didn’t want to seek them out and he doubted they’d want to talk alone. It was sadly logic Hajime could understand.

Once he was back in his cottage, Hajime beelined to his washroom, stripping his ruined shirt and pants, carelessly throwing them on the floor. He’d have to soak those in cold water and hope the blood stains would wash out. The stains were still damp, so he had a chance. Other wise he’d have to check the market for bleach or something.

Turning the shower on, Hajime let the hot water pour over him. Closing his eyes, Hajime washed up properly, taking his time. When he was done, dried, and changed, Hajime made his way over to the park.

Outside his cottage door was Komaeda. Hajime nearly tripped over him, as he was sitting, curled up. The door hit Komaeda’s back, causing him to stand up, and laugh, turning around.

“Komaeda?”

“You’re clean.” Komaeda pointed out, “I’m sorry.” He tucked his hands into his pockets, “That was obvious.”

“It’s fine.” Hajime assured, “Are you coming with me to the park?”

“Yes, if you’re fine with that?”

“I am.” Hajime tugged Komaeda’s arm, gently pulling it out of the pocket, “Let’s go.”

He boldly laced their fingers together. Komaeda stiffened momentarily, shoulders hunching up, before they slowly dropped. Hajime lightly squeezed Komaeda’s hand and walked in silence to the park. Having Komaeda around made Hajime feel like things would look up. Kuzuryuu, Souda, and Owari couldn’t be afraid of him forever, right? They were his friends…

“You’re thinking too loudly.” Komaeda broke their silence.

“Sorry.” Hajime sighed, “Just worried.”

“I think they’re more worried about the traitor than you being a ghoul.” Komaeda said.

Was that it? It sounded plausible. The traitor bit had been brought up by Monokuma more than once. The question to whether or not Monokuma was lying hung in the air, making the traitor an illusive figure that held infinite potential, unknown to them. Fear, as Hajime knew, was the best motivator.

“If you say so.” Hajime conceded.

“Sonia and Nanami aren’t worried.” Komaeda pointed out, “See? They’re waiting.”

Sonia and Nanami were sitting under a tree, away from the center of the park. The ominous timer kept ticking away, counting down to something. Hajime tore his eyes away from the clock and walked over to the two girls, sitting down with them. Komaeda followed, nestled close to his side. The shade was welcome with the heat of the day.

“Thank you for being willing to answer my questions.” Sonia brightly said, “I tried to think of some, but there are so many…”

“I don’t mind.” Hajime shuffled so he was comfortable, “Ask away.”

“Okay then!” Sonia took a deep breath.

~

The sun was dipping into the horizon by the time Hajime finished answering. His throat was a bit dry and his voice hurt a little when he spoke, but it was worth it. Sonia’s eyes were glimmering as she took in all the information. Even Nanami had paused her game for a brief second to listen before diving back in. Komaeda on the other hand just sat pleasantly silent, a warm pillar beside Hajime. It was nice. This was nice. Hajime slumped forward, feeling a smile spread across his face. Now that his secret was out an invisible weight had lifted. For the first time Hajime could remember, he had no secrets about who he was, and with humans.

“It’s late.” Komaeda said, speaking for the first time in a while.

“I am getting hungry.” Sonia admitted, “Would you two like to join Nanami and I for supper?” Sonia paused, “Unless you find watching others eat uncomfortable?”

“As long as you’re comfortable with it.” Hajime shrugged, “I can drink coffee to make you feel better if you want?”

“That sounds lovely.” Sonia stood up.

They all walked back to the first island. Hajime kept quiet as Sonia chatted with Nanami and occasionally to Komaeda. It was nice to have a break from talking. His voice and throat appreciated it.

When they entered the restaurant, Hajime paused. Kuzuryuu, Owari, and Souda were there. All three of them looked up, but didn’t move. Hajime exhaled slowly, feeling his chest collapse with the release of air. He wanted to turn around and leave, but Komaeda and Sonia suddenly grabbed his hands, tugging him inside. Nanami trailed behind and suddenly Hajime felt like he was being escorted inside.

“Good evening everyone.” Sonia politely greeted.

“Good evening.” Kuzuryuu replied, maintaining his gaze.

The three of them forced Hajime to sit down, beside Kuzuryuu. Hajime fell into the chair rather harshly, but Komaeda followed, sitting beside him, tucking his legs up, like a child. Nanami and Sonia took their seats and silence filled the space once more. Hajime bit his lip. Was this his cue to say something? Try to clear things up?

“Hinata.” Kuzuryuu was the one to break the silence, “I… want to apologize.” He did? Hajime opened his mouth, but Kuzuryuu kept talking. “I gave it some thought and realized… Monokuma tells us parts of the truth, but in a way to manipulate us. There might not even be a traitor, I was just… panicking.”

“Cautious isn’t bad.” Sonia gently said, “We need to take Monokuma’s words with a pinch of salt.”

Wasn’t it “grain of salt”? Hajime held his tongue.

“Yeah, sorry Hajiji.” Owari laughed, her voice loud compared to the volume of the others, “I went on a run and ate a bit. My head is clear now.” She laughed again.

“…me too…” Souda added, “I’m… sorry Hinata.”

A smile, a full one, stretched across Hajime’s face. This was good. Really good. They weren’t afraid, or at least, willing to open up and not close their minds to what he really was.

“Thank you.” Hajime breathed out, “I’m sorry for keeping it a secret…”

“I’m sure there wasn’t a good time to inform us without a reaction like this.” Nanami muttered, “Don’t beat yourself up.”

“She’s right Hajime!” Sonia nodded, “Now that we know, it’s not a big deal, right?”

“Uh… yeah, I got a question about that.” Souda waved his hand, “You’re good now, yes? Like you’re not hungry?”

“I’m fine.” Hajime buckled himself down for an explanation, one he didn’t mention to Sonia, “I actually got a confession to make. I lied about what Monokuma took from me.”

“Figures.” Kuzuryuu half scoffed, half laughed, “It wasn’t the tie.”

“No… he took my food supply.” Hajime clarified, “Ever since we’ve been here there has been food for me on the second island, in the diner. I don’t need to eat as frequently as a human.”

“The Funhouse plus this new motive really took a toll on you.” Owari nodded sagely, “I understand your pain, Hajiji. No food is the worse.”

“But a couple days without food shouldn’t be that bad.” Komaeda pointed out.

“Monokuma was doing something to me, I know it.” Hajime wished it didn’t sound weird, “There are drugs that supress ghoul abilities… so maybe that?”

“Yet you got your food back in the end.” Kuzuryuu eyed him, “Sure that wasn’t drugged?”

“It tasted fine…” Hajime paused. That was a good point. “I guess I’ll be careful?”

“And another thing.” Kuzuryuu continued, “You got your food back. Why?”

Oh. Hajime had forgotten. He would have to clear that up too. “So… I uh… made a bet with Monokuma… that’s probably why I got in such a bad state in the first place.”

“You made a bet with him?” Souda gaped.

“I didn’t want to snap and hurt anyone.” Hajime protested, “Our bet was I wouldn’t be able to last a day without… attacking someone out of hunger. If I won, which I did, my food would get returned to me. And the coffee.”

“Coffee?” Owari blinked, “I guess that explains why we suddenly didn’t have coffee here…”

“I see…” Sonia tapped the table, “So with your food back, and none of us willing to hurt each other over some lost items… I suppose that means this motive is done for?”

Sonia’s words washed over the room. It took Hajime a while to process them. It… was true. He was the weakest link and now that his food was back and the others aware of his secret, there wasn’t anything else for Monokuma to exploit. He wouldn’t take Hajime’s food again. Hajime was confident Monokuma wouldn’t recycle the same motive for the third time. Her words were the brightest words Hajime had heard in a long time.

“Oh, you’re so stupid.”

Just like that the brightness was dulled. Hajime watched as Monokuma appeared, waddling with a tied up Monomi being dragged behind him. Immediately everyone stood up, gazes set on the pair. Monokuma laughed.

“Standing at attention for me? What good students you are.”

“Look, cut the crap,” Kuzuryuu snarled, “Why are you here?”

“I just heard you think there is no motive left.” Monokuma sighed, “How foolish. Granted I was hoping Hinata here would snap, but a good bear never puts all his fish in one basket.”

Suddenly he pulled out a notebook, pink and garish. It didn’t take three guesses to whose notebook it was. Hajime spared a glance at Monomi, who was whimpering silently at being dragged and tied.

“Monomi’s notebook?” Souda asked.

“I’m failing to see how that is important.” Komaeda added. “Unless you’re suggesting we’d kill the notebook, in which case, I think that could be arranged.”

Hajime almost laughed at Komaeda’s suggestion. It was true… something that outlandish shouldn’t exist.

“As lovely as a good bonfire would be, this notebook isn’t Monomi’s.” Monokuma threw it towards them, “Rather it’s a clue to who the traitor is.”

His words were an icy bath on the group. Hajime stared at the notebook (well, as long as his eyes would handle that level of… pink. Not that pink was a bad colour, but with such a concentration…). There was no way…

“You’re bluffing. Or lying.” Owari crossed her arms, “How do we know you didn’t just make this up?”

“Yeah, you could have fabricated this.” Souda pointed to the notebook.

Monokuma gave a laugh, “I don’t care what you think about this notebook. Perhaps I did make this up, but you won’t know that for sure. You got no way of proving that. I just found it in Monomi’s room. Isn’t that right?” He tugged on the rope around Monomi.

“Yeah, we figured…” Kuzuryuu muttered.

“Y-yes… he ransacked my room…” Monomi tearfully said.

“You didn’t need to confirm that.” Komaeda sighed. “If that’s all, could you leave?”

“Yeah, yeah you kids get to eating and flirting and whatever you think you can do without me knowing.” Monokuma waved a paw and laughed before disappearing.

Hajime felt his face pinken. Did Monokuma have to add in those last points? Whatever. They were out of the woods with his hunger taken care of, secrets out, and explanations done. There was no way they’d fall for this last effort at manipulation.

“That was utterly pointless.” Owari flopped back into her chair.

“True… he just came to rile us up.” Nanami reached down and picked the notebook up, “Still, want to see what’s inside?”

“No harm in that I suppose.” Souda leaned over.

Nanami opened the book and blinked, frowning and tossing the notebook on the table. Hajime scrambled up to look. It was… a diary? Done with crayon and writing that would make a kindergarten student cry.

“Is this… Monomi’s diary?” Owari flipped a page, “I think it is…”

“Owari! It’s impolite to go through other’s diaries.” Sonia scolded.

“I’m not reading it.” Owari sat down, “It’s hard to read anyways.”

“It’s pointless.” Nanami shut the diary and yawned, “Still… perhaps we should return it to Monomi? I can do that.”

“You’re too kind.” Sonia beamed, clasping Nanami’s hands. “If it isn’t too much trouble.”

“It’s fine.” Nanami pulled her game out again.

That turned out to be a false alarm. Hajime got comfortable, but Komaeda reached for the diary, opening it up, flipping through with a blank expression. He flipped through the entire thing, glancing at each page before he too tossed it to the table.

“Yeah, it’s pointless.”

“Nanami just said that…” Souda eyed him.

“I was just curious if there was a hidden message at the back, but nothing.” Komaeda shrugged, “Best be careful.”

Souda sighed, but Sonia stepped in, “Now that we’re done that. Let’s enjoy dinner together, shall we?”

Her words lightened up the mood. Who cared what pathetic attempts at causing trouble Monokuma was up to? This was the end. They weren’t falling for any more of Monokuma’s tricks. All they had to do was survive and see what the timer was ticking down to. Hopefully, something good.

~

“Hey Hinata?”

It was night. Hajime felt Komaeda against him in bed. Their arms were gently draped over each other and their breathing even. Now that he wasn’t hungry, Hajime was more than willing to let Komaeda stay with him the night.

“Yes?”

“I’m happy.” Komaeda suddenly said, “So happy you’re with me.”

Hajime turned and looked at him. Komaeda was giving a sincere smile, serene and bright.

“I’m glad too. I didn’t want to risk hurting anyone.” Hajime lifted his hand and gently touched Komaeda’s side, trailing lightly up and down.

“Stop…” Komaeda whined, “I’m ticklish…”

“You are?” Hajime playfully asked, but he stopped, “Good to know…”

“Hey…” Komaeda glared, “Not fair. Are you even ticklish?”

Hajime laughed, “You can find out for yourself.”

Komaeda immediately sat up and began to try in all the usual places: his sides, his armpits, the back of his neck, his feet. Hajime barely reacted. Komaeda leaned over as he attempted a second time. Hajime watched as Komaeda focused on the task. It was almost enough for Hajime to tell him to give up, he wasn’t ticklish, but Komaeda suddenly leaned over and kissed Hajime’s stomach.

Hajime lurched, feeling Komaeda laugh against the skin. Suddenly Hajime could feel the wetness of Komaeda’s lips and tongue as he trailed upwards, to Hajime’s navel. Hajime squirmed, but Komaeda didn’t stop, firmly kissing as he trailed upwards, fingers warm at his side.

“No fair.” Hajime breathed out.

“I think this is fair.” Komaeda looked up, grinning, “Guess you are ticklish…”

With a tug of his hand, Hajime pulled Komaeda towards him, kissing him. It was soft, light, gentle. When Komaeda pressed for more, Hajime let him, fine with Komaeda taking control. When they parted Hajime could taste Komaeda on his tongue. It was divine.

“Now who’s not fair?” Komaeda asked.

“Shut it.” Hajime pulled Komaeda so they were back to lying down. He checked the time. It was practically one in the morning., “Don’t you need sleep?”

“Concerned for me?” Komaeda cheekily asked, but he snuggled back against Hajime’s side. “Will you try sleeping too?”

“I’ll rest I suppose.” Hajime shrugged, “It is a bit awkward to watch others sleep.”

“I wouldn’t mind. Since it’s you.” Komaeda added for clarification.

“You’re… just go to sleep.” Hajime rolled his eyes, feeling his face a bit pink.

Komaeda laughed, “Good night Hinata.”

“Good night Komaeda.”

~

Hajime opened his eyes to find Komaeda already gone. Sitting up, Hajime looked around the room. He had dozed off… shut his mind for a moment. Komaeda was sneakier than expected. Oh well, Hajime wasn’t about to keep Komaeda from his daily routines. No doubt Komaeda had gone back to his cabin to get ready and judging from the sun in the sky, it was long over due for Hajime to get up.

He was about to go wash up, when Hajime smelt smoke, fire, and gunpowder. He froze before immediately racing out, whipping his head in the direction of the restaurant. It was on fire. Or at least the lobby part. Without another thought, Hajime raced over, spotting everyone else standing outside. In the middle of it all was Komaeda.

“What are you doing?” Hajime called out, “It’s…”

Komaeda looked at him. For a brief moment Hajime saw his gaze soften, before it swirled into madness. It was the first trial all over again. Except there shouldn’t be anything tipping Komaeda off. What was wrong?

“You’re all so dense.” Komaeda began to speak, “Monokuma was right.”

“Right about what?” Owari yelled.

“The diary.” Komaeda grinned, his teeth gleaming in the sun and fire, “There was a clue to the traitor. In fact, I’ve figured it out.”

The traitor? There really was one? Hajime felt like he had been punched.

“So just tell us who you think it is.” Souda called out.

“Yes, perhaps it was just a false lead?” Sonia reasonably pointed out. “Please Komaeda…”

“If I tell you, the supposed traitor, real or not, will obviously deny it.” Komaeda hummed, “So I figured the best way to get answers is to raise the stakes. Hidden everywhere, on every island, are explosives.”

There were WHAT? Hajime tried to think. When did Komaeda have the time to do that? Did he… Hajime blanched. He fell asleep… he had dozed off… what if Komaeda hadn’t slept? Not that he was going to blurt that out in front of everyone, regardless of the dire situation.

“Are you insane?” Kuzuryuu yelled, “That’s not possible.”

“There is a military base on the fifth island.” Komaeda hummed, “But you don’t have the luxury of contradicting me. There is a way to stop the bombs. I’ll give you guys this morning. The traitor better come forward or.” Komaeda made an explosion gesture with his hands, “I’ll be on the fifth island.”

And with that, another wave of explosions filled the restaurant. Hajime didn’t need to shield his eyes from the explosion, but he instinctively closed them. When he opened them, Komaeda was gone and part of the restaurant was smoldering.

“That… what does he think he’s doing?” Owari growled, “I thought he was past this… what with him dating Haji.”

“I don’t think I’m any better influence on him than anyone else.” Hajime protested, “But never mind, we got to figure this out. What is causing Komaeda to do this?”

“He’s off his rocker.” Souda protested.

“He was perfectly fine last night before I fell asleep.” Hajime snapped. He instantly regretted that. Everyone blinked at his words. Hajime groaned, “Look, we got more important things to worry about. Something tipped him off. Where did he find out this information about the traitor?”

“Shouldn’t we… you know… go look for the bombs?” Owari asked.

“No,” Hajime slowly took a breath, “Let’s think logically. Komaeda was with me or around us all yesterday. The only time he wasn’t supervised was when we were all asleep. He fell asleep around one in the morning. I don’t know when I dozed off, but it wasn’t immediately. Right now, it’s almost nine?”

“Yes, that’s correct.” Sonia said.

“So, even if I fell asleep an hour or two hours later. Komaeda would have had to get up, not wake me, and plant explosives. I don’t think he would have the time to do that. Or he wouldn’t have the time to make them deadly enough to do real damage.”

“Okay… so if we go by this…” Nanami was tapping her chin, “Then…you’re right. The explosives aren’t important. However, we cannot rule out the idea Komaeda planted the explosives on another day. We haven’t revisited many places.”

She had a point. Hajime bit his lip.

“So, maybe,” Nanami continued, “We split up? Some of us can go check for explosives on the other islands while someone tries to figure out what is causing this reaction from Komaeda.”

“Good idea!” Sonia clasped her hands, “In that case, I propose for the team searching, each person takes an island. I’ll go to the main island.”

“I can do two islands easily!” Owari cracked her knuckles, “I’m taking second and third!”

“I can go to the fourth island.” Kuzuryuu said.

“I’ll go to the fifth island.” Hajime volunteered.

“Actually…” Nanami stopped him, “Perhaps Souda should. If we’re going to find what tipped Komaeda off it might be in your room or his room. You’re the one who’s been around him the most, so perhaps you’ll have a better idea of where to look.”

That was a nice way of putting it. Hajime bit his lip, “Still, I can’t break anything. That would violate rules. If his room is locked there is no way for anyone to get in.”

“I know.” Nanami nodded, “But it’s the best we can do. I’ll join you. Two sets of eyes are better than one, right?”

“Right.” Hajime agreed.

“Let’s get going then!” Owari raced off.

Everyone left, running off. Hajime followed Nanami to the cottages, back to his. Stepping inside, Hajime looked around. There didn’t seem to be anything of note, but wordlessly he let Nanami step inside. Immediately she went poking around the desk. Hajime went to his bed. Besides it being unmade, there wasn’t anything worth noting.

 Closing his eyes, Hajime tried to think. There had to be something. Did Monokuma talk to Komaeda? If that was the case, it had to be earlier than last night. Or did Komaeda see something…?

Hajime opened his eyes. How… foolish of him. That had to be it. “Nanami, I think I got it.”

“Already?” She closed a drawer to the desk.

“The diary!” Hajime proclaimed, “The only people to look through it were you and Komaeda. He took a while during dinner last night. What if there was something in there?”

Nanami blinked before she suddenly knelt on the ground. Taking her backpack off her shoulders, she rummaged through it, pulling the diary out. “I was going to return it to Monomi this morning… but perhaps it’s good I didn’t do that.”

She opened it up. Hajime hurried to her side, watching her flip through the diary carefully. So far, nothing stood out, until they got to the end. There Hajime could see it. Something had been ripped out. Hastily too, not clean. Komaeda had done it. Something had been written on the page.

“There was something?” Nanami asked, eyes wide.

“We need to find the others.” Hajime stood up, “If the answer to who the supposed traitor is was in this diary, then even if we follow though with Komaeda, we won’t have an answer. He knows that. We… need to talk this out.”

“And the explosives?” Nanami inquired as she stood up.

“A bluff to keep us distracted.” Hajime said, “There is no need for him to smoke out the traitor; he knows who it is. But as he said, if there is a traitor they need to come forward. He can’t say who it is or they’ll deny it. This is just raising the stakes, making us think we’re in danger so we’d slip up. But there isn’t a traitor. I know it.”

“Then… we need to find the others as soon as possible.” Nanami agreed.

“I can help.” Hajime knelt, “Climb on.”

“Your… back?” Nanami asked, but did as he asked.

Hajime help her tightly, “Ghouls aren’t like humans.”

He ran quickly, tapping into a speed that was buried under the façade of being normal, human. Having Nanami did slow him down a little, but they made it to the main island in record time. Instantly Hajime located Sonia. She was standing by the mysterious door, a sparkler going off. Was that the supposed explosive? Komaeda really was bluffing then.

“Sonia!” Nanami called from his back, “We have to go.”

She whipped her head around, “Nanami? Hajime? What’s going on? You’re done already?”

“Yes, we need to go to the fifth island.” Hajime called out, “No time to explain.”

“Okay.” Sonia nodded, “I’ll go get Owari.”

“Let me down.” Chiaki said to Hajime, “I’ll go get Kuzuryuu. Go to the fifth island immediately. Komaeda never said we all had to meet him. You can try to talk some sense.”

Oh… that was right. Hajime let Chiaki down. “Okay. Meet me there when you got everyone.”

He ran, around the main island to the gate of the fifth. Hajime raced across the bridge, feeling his lungs burn. Souda should be on the fifth island, but he probably wasn’t anywhere near where Komaeda was holed up. Finding Komaeda was priority. If he ran into Souda before then they could go together.

The fifth island was just as grey and depressing as the first time Hajime had arrived. He paused, standing by the entrance. The smell of smoke and traditional food filled the air, but Hajime could find Komaeda if he focused. Komaeda had a smell Hajime wouldn’t forget (not that he was ever going to admit that aloud). It took a moment, but he located it, towards the factory.

 Walking up, Hajime stared at the building. There were two doors, one to the factory and the other to the warehouse. The smell was coming from the warehouse. Swallowing, Hajime quietly walked up, hand on the door. Carefully he opened it, wincing at the slight creaking.

Poking his head inside, Hajime took in the scene. It was dark, with a heavy curtain and boxes everywhere. On one of the boxes was an mp3 player. It looked new. There were also Monokuma panels standing upright. Hajime turned his head. He could smell Komaeda despite the musty smell, the dampness of the warehouse. It was coming from the back. Slowly, and gently Hajime touched the curtain and pulled it aside.

He froze.

Komaeda looked up, a large, wicked knife in hand, a deadly looking spear at his feet. Hajime stared taking the scene in before his mind clicked. Komaeda… wasn’t waiting for someone to come individually. He had probably banked on them being distracted by the explosives. Komaeda expected them to come as a group. That meant…

Hajime lunged and tackled Komaeda to the ground. There was the sound of something snapping, hopefully not a bone in Komaeda, as they toppled to the floor. Hajime caught a roll of tape falling out of Komaeda’s pocket and a Monokuma plush in the corner.

“What are you doing?” Hajime asked, pinning Komaeda to the ground.

“Get off me Hinata.” Komaeda snapped, “I’ve seen the truth. You were lying.”

“Lying?” Hajime parroted, “About what?”

“The file.” Komaeda wiggled, “There was another page.”

Oh… so… Hajime froze. Of all the things to come back and kick him from behind…

“What did you see?” Hajime insisted. There was no guarantee Komaeda saw what he had destroyed. He wasn’t going to jump before testing.

“Ultimate Despair.” Komaeda confirmed Hajime’s fear. “We’re…” His voice cut off. “We were so foolish, focusing on the idea we’re the good ones. Monokuma is right. There is a traitor, but they’re to us. To Ultimate Despair.”

Oh… Hajime blinked. He hadn’t thought of that… he had just dismissed Monokuma’s words as misleading… but this revelation made sense… This wasn’t the time. Hajime turned his attention back to Komaeda.

“So, what? You were going to try and weed the traitor out?” Hajime asked, “By killing yourself?”

“It’s pointless Hajime. We don’t deserve to live. Only the traitor is true hope. I was so blinded, so foolish in my ignorance. We aren’t symbols of hope, we can never be when…”

Hajime cut Komaeda off by kissing him. It was clumsy, messy, and harsh. Komaeda fought back pouring his emotions into the kiss, into the heat of their mouths. Hajime didn’t care. Komaeda couldn’t harm him. He let Komaeda kiss him brutally, until he could taste Komaeda’s blood on his lips. It sent a shiver down Hajime’s spine, tingles bouncing in his skin. He pulled away, licking his lips. Komaeda breathed heavily.

“You’re wrong.” Hajime spoke, swallowing and savouring the taste of Komaeda’s blood, “We don’t need to die. I’ll admit, I hid that page, only because I was afraid of this reaction from you. I shouldn’t have done that. Facing the truth is… hard. I don’t want to believe it either. We are Ultimate Despair? Only one of us isn’t? It hurts and if I think about it too long I’ll…”

Hajime exhaled. He could feel Despair threatening to take over his mind, swirling in a sludge of red and burnt umber. He had to press on. If he didn’t, then Komaeda would try something again.

“But… as Sonia said earlier, we need to take Monokuma’s words with a pinch of salt. If we truly are Ultimate Despair, why are we on this island? There has to be a purpose, a greater picture we’re missing. So, instead of trying to kill us all, face your fear and look for the entire truth with me, with everyone.”

Komaeda blinked and Hajime saw tears running down his face. Under his body, Hajime could feel Komaeda’s broken spirit, shattered by the news. Hope had been so important to him. His speech at the first trial echoed loudly in his memories. The claws of Despair were hard to knock away, hard to ignore. Hajime wished he had something motivational to say, but the words were escaping him.

“…it’s grain of salt.” Komaeda suddenly muttered.

“What?” Hajime wasn’t expecting that.

“You said pinch of salt.” Komaeda sighed, “It’s grain of salt.” He looked directly at Hajime. The corners of his mouth were twitching, “But… perhaps you’re right and I was too hasty after reading…”

“Reading what?” Hajime asked, “What did you get?”

“A book number, in the library.” Komaeda patted his side, “Since you’re not getting off me, you can pull the paper out. “The library is coded like any other library. All I did was find the book. It was a single file folder with a single page.”

So… all his work destroying the page was for naught… maybe. Hajime dug into Komaeda’s jacket pocket and pulled out the paper. It was wrinkled, but it was clearly the piece torn from the diary. On the paper was numbers, but there was no indication it was for a book number.

“You… said it was a book number.” Hajime stared at the paper.

“Well, obviously it is.” Komaeda blinked, “I just figured it out, like a puzzle.”

That meant… it was half found out of luck. Of course. Hajime held back a groan and was about to speak when he heard voices. Turning his head, Hajime watched as everyone practically ran into the warehouse, stumbling over each other, panting. They all took in the scene. Hajime froze. What to say? He’d have to explain the paper and his reasoning… not to mention Komaeda would have to explain himself too, starting with the weapons on the ground…

“Are you serious?” Souda gasped out, “We raced our asses over and you two decide to… canoodle in a warehouse of all places?”

Wait. What.

Hajime gaped, “We’re not… can’t you see the weapons on the floor? Komaeda was planning to hurt himself. I’m stopping him.”

Souda directed his gaze to the weapons and shrugged, “Okay, so you’re stopping him… by straddling his chest.”

“Hinata’s actually on my rib cage.” Komaeda offered, “He’s rather heavy actually…”

“Don’t crush Komaeda!” Owari called out, “We need to interrogate him!”

“…there is no need for that…” Sonia started.

“He blew up the restaurant.” Kuzuryuu pointed out.

“I can explain…” Komaeda started. “If Hinata got off me…”

“Fine.” Hajime grumbled, “But someone remove those weapons from Komaeda’s reach. He was about to do something stupid and we’re not giving him a chance.”

“Hey…” Komaeda protested, but didn’t move, even when Owari and Kuzuryuu walked by to move the weapons far away.

Only then did Hajime get off Komaeda and extend his hand, “Let’s get out of here. Then, you can explain.”

~

_Despair. So much despair. He was drowning, drowning in a pool filled with talent, no talent…_

_It was never ending._

_Hajime could see himself, a version of himself he was and wasn’t. It stabbed him, left him grasping for something to save him._

_There were no other options, save their memories, rewrite their friends, or destroy everything, start over. Go back to square one, to start…_

**_“No, that isn’t true!”_ **

_Why did that voice sound familiar? Warm? A friend?_

**_“We can push forward, to a new future!”_ **

_A new… future?_

_How foolish… how childishly naïve. A new future? Filled with what? Despair? Hope? Those words felt empty, hollow, scooped out…_

**_“We can just create our own!”_ **

~

His vision started to come back, fading slowly in, grainy at first, void of colour, but then everything slowly trickled back. Everyone else was standing still, heads downward, eyes glazed over. At the side Hajime could see Naegi, Kirigiri, and Togami all waiting, lips pressed, eyes firm.

Turning his head, Hajime scanned his friends until he got to Nanami.

She was fuzzy around the edges, like someone took a blending tool to her and began to erase the lines. Pixelated blocks floated around her and some dipped into her hair, into her clothes, distorting some of her body. Hajime focused on her. Nanami’s hands were clasped at her front and her gaze was forward, a smile on her face.

At once Hajime felt like all the puzzle pieces fit together, slotting in nicely. The last lingering question in his mind was filled. At once he felt a burst of energy fill his body. He smiled back at Nanami before focusing his gaze on AI Enoshima.

It was time to end this.

~

It hurt to wake up. His chest was on fire, as though some sort of weight was pressing on it. Hajime opened his eyes and sat up in the pod, feeling the wires tangle. Vague memories, like water slipping through his fingers, sat in his brain. Impressions upon impressions layered in his mind until they were a blurred mess. Lingering emotions filled the corners of Hajime’s heart and he wished it didn’t hurt to try and remember.

Beside him someone stirred, hair fluffy and white, almost like a cloud. Hajime waited, watching as the person opened his eyes, stormy grey, and sat up too. One of his arms lay limp at his side, a rotting arm attached. Hajime scanned it. The arm was a female’s arm with chipped red nail polish. If he didn’t remove that soon it would be problematic. Hajime undid his wires and forced himself to get out of the pod. He stumbled a bit, but managed to get out without tripping.

“Oh, hello.” The white-haired boy hummed, tilting his head, “You’re a ghoul?”

What? How did he know? Hajime opened his mouth. The boy cut him off.

“Your eyes… it’s interesting to see them red and black.”

Something stirred in his mind, like a wooden spoon had been inserted. Hajime felt the tingle of déjà vu hit him. Had he heard this before?

“Hungry?” The boy continued, frowning, “I’m afraid I don’t have much to offer you… except myself… you could eat some of me? Perhaps my arm?” He lifted his right arm, “I could match?”

Hajime opened his mouth without thinking, as though his brain went on auto pilot, “Komaeda, I’ve said it a million times, I’m not eating your arm.”

“You know my name?” The boy barely flinched, “Interesting… I…” He shut his eyes, “I haven’t gone by Komaeda in a while. Though I suppose you can call me whatever you like…uh...?”

“Hinata,” Hajime said, “I’m Hinata Hajime.” The name clumsily fell from his lips.

Komaeda opened his mouth. “I’m Komaeda Nagito… but if you don’t want to call me that you can just call me Servant. It’s nice to meet you. Say, do you know where we are?”

Hajime looked around. Nothing was jumping out at him, yet no fear settled in his heart. Uncertainty still lingered, but with it, possibilities, endless choices, all ones they could make freely, creating their own future.

“I’m not sure.” Hajime slowly said, “But, I think we’ll manage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense Hunger: Hajime assumes Monokuma drugged him to suppress something, but since he doesn't know it's a virtual world, Monokuma is going in and altering time around Hajime. Since Monokuma was shown to be able to manipulate the world (weather when he first came, adding the Funhouse), I assumed he could also change time around people. So, to Hajime's body and mind, more time has passed, hence why he felt such sharp hunger pains so suddenly.
> 
> Ghouls and drugs: So I head canon (again, I cannot remember if it's in the Tokyo Ghoul canon) that regular drugs/alcohol don't affect a ghoul as strongly as a person. However, I am sure the CCG/ task force against ghouls has created something that can hold back ghoul abilities (other wise locking up S class ghoul criminals would be harder).
> 
> Eating: Sorry I revealed Hajime through eating again, but since the only other way was for him to reveal his kagune (weapon that's part of a ghoul's body) and I didn't want to think up the type, I decided eating again!
> 
> Forgiving: I figured after everything, and especially how Hajime did his best to not hurt anyone, everyone found it easier to accept he is a ghoul (plus I imagine in my DR Ghoul universe, the threat of ghouls isn't as wide spread as in the original series, making things such as hatred, fear, vengeance etc. not as wide spread either).
> 
> Ticklish: I head canon Komaeda is ticklish. I also wrote a bit of me into Hajime as I'm not very ticklish.
> 
> Servant: I strongly head canon Komaeda once he wakes up asks to be called Servant for a while.


End file.
